Cardfight! Vanguard: A Light in Shining Darkness
by Jibster
Summary: This is the story of two people with their unusual clan, 'Kurai Ryuu' and 'Angel Sabers' and also the childhood friend of Leon Soryu. story starts after Aichi defeated Ren in season 1. sorry for lame summary. first chap introducing about the two clans but not their childhood life. cover picture based on the main protagonist. first Oc x Misaki then Oc x Sharlene :P
1. Ride 01

HA! Hello people! I am here with a new story (duh). It is 2nd one I REALLY wanted to write. Well…since it's the first chapter, MAYBE will put the prologue and the character bio altogether. So…lets start!

A Light in Shining Darkness

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure!

Main Character: Akira Tachibana and his adoptive little sister, Sakurai Mei

Story Bio: The Story begins when Aichi defeats Ren in the first season (the one in my profile was just a starter so I changed the idea here). Akira and Sakurai was seen walking out of the area while Akira saying "it's going to get interesting" while Sakurai nodded. Will he be evil? Or not? Not much of a bio here :/

Character Profile:

Name: Akira Tachibana

Family: Sakurai Mei, Adopted

Age: 13 (prologue), 17 (present)

Gender: Male

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Yellow

Character Bio: Akira is the childhood friend of Leon Soryu. He stayed with Leon and the twins when he was little. One day, he saw something fallout of the sky with Sakurai and they both went to search. He then founded two card decks. He took the black colored one and later tried on a fight with Leon. He won against him while Leon saying it was an unsual clan. Akira just nodded and went elsewhere. One night, he was contacted by someone in his sleep. He saw a jet black dragon standing in front of him making him a little scared. The dragon sounded rough but he was a kind dragon. though the dragon states that if he fights, his own personality changes. Akira took a liking to him and befriended him. Several years later, a 17 year old Akira is currently schooling in Miyaji academy with Sakurai, there he was seen fighting a random student when Aichi took notice of this and asked him to fight with him with Akira happily accepts it. Akira then defeats Aichi leaving a stunned face on both Kourin and Misaki. He was then invited to the club whom Aichi was leading, he accepted it and recommended his little sister who had to have a fight with Misaki. She then also defeats Misaki and was also accepted to the club. He is later reveal to have feelings for Misaki and is also a childhood friend of hers but she does not remember him and he never bothers to confess. He then later joins Team Q4. Akira's Vanguard circle is black color and the rear guard circle colors are dark purple. Like Kai, he uses 'The' in his fights and 'Final Turn' when ending a fight.

Personality: Cheerful, Kind

Clan: Kurai Ryuu

Ace: Dark Dragonic Descendant

Appearance: Akira usually wears a long sleeved white office shirt, with some three button loosen up on the top and also wearing a not so tight black necktie, he then wears a long black pants and some black shoes. At school, he wears the usual male Miyaji uniform. He has black hair and yellow eyes.

* * *

Clan: Kurai Ryuu

Races

Shared Races:

Human

Winged Dragon

Tear Dragon

Flame Dragon

Black Dragon (personal race)

Demon

Dark Human (personal Race)

Dark Animal (personal race)

Dark Version (personal race and dark version of other card example: Black Blaster Dark :P)

Black Being (personal race)

List of Kurai Ryuu Cards:

* * *

Grade 0  
Baby Dragon (Flame Dragon)

Dark Baby Dragon (Black Dragon)

Dark low-level Tamer (Dark Human)

Little Devil (Demon)

Killer Baby (Draw) (Human)

Dark Sister (Heal) (Dark Human)

Dark Solider (Stand) (Dark Human)

Dark Joker (Critical) (Dark Human)

Black Baby (Dark Human)

Black Tiger (Dark Animal)

Black Bear (Dark Animal)

Little Boy and Girl (Draw) (Human)

* * *

Grade 1  
Crying Dragon (Tear Dragon)

Wing Sword Dragon (Winged Dragon)

Dark Soldier, Private (Dark Human)

Dark Little Dragon (Black Dragon)

Dark Normal-Level Tamer (Dark Human)

Black Feral Tiger (Dark Animal)

Black Feral Bear (Dark Animal)

Teenage Boy and Girl (Human)

Little Flame Dragon (Flame Dragon)

Devil Squire (Demon)

Dark Clown (Dark Human)

Murderous Kid (Human)

Death the Kid (Dark Human)

Time Keeper (Dark Human)

Black Feral Eagle (Dark Animal)

Black Soldier, Knight (Dark Human)

Dark Pawn (Dark Human)

Black Hole (Black Being)

Black Baby Snow Dragon (Black Dragon)

Demon Chest (Demon)

* * *

Grade 2  
Waterfall Dragon (Tear Dragon)

Dark Adult Dragon (Black Dragon)

Dark Nun (Dark Human)

Adult Boy and Girl (Human)

Adult Flame Dragon (Flame Dragon)

Dark Soldier, Major (Dark Human)

Dark Soldier, Knight (Dark Human)

Dark Rook (Dark Human)

Time Controller (Dark Human)

Dark High-Level Tamer (Dark Human)

Death the Teenage (Dark Human)

Dark Laugher (Dark Human)

Black Adult Snow Dragon (Black Dragon)

Killer Teenage (Dark Human)

Dark Cross (Dark Being)

Dark Eater (Dark Human)

Hell Being (Demon)

Nephilim (Dark Being)

Devil Eater (Demon)

Black Blaster Dark Revenger (Dark Version)

Black Blaster Blade Liberator (Dark Version)

* * *

Grade 3  
Black Storm Dragon, Maelstrom (Dark Version)

Black Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom (Black Version)

Black Dragon (Black Dragon)

Black Snow Dragon (Black Dragon)

Black Flame Dragon (Black Dragon)

Dark Mother (Dark Human)

Last Card, Revonn the Black (Black Version)

Dark Dragonic Descendant (Black Dragon)

Dark Dragonic Descendant 'THE WIND' (Black Dragon)

Susanoo (Black Being)

Dark Soldier, General (Dark Human)

Dark Solider, Duke (Dark Human)

Death (Dark Human)

Jack the Ripper (Dark Human)

Hell Prince: Lucifer (Demon)

Hell Prince: Leviathan (Demon)

Hell Prince: Bael (Demon)

Hell Prince: Beelzebub (Demon)

* * *

Deck: Kurai Ryuu

Grade 0  
Baby Dragon x 1

Dark Baby Dragon x 1

* * *

Dark Low-Level Tamer x 1

Grade 1  
Crying Dragon x 2

Wing Sword Dragon x 1

Black Baby Snow Dragon x 2

Dark Pawn x 1

Death the Kid x 2

Teenage Boy and Girl x 1

Black Hole x 2

Devil Squire x 2

* * *

Grade 2  
Black Blaster Blade Liberator x 3

Black Blaster Revenger Dark x 3

Dark Nun x 1

Nephilim x 1

Waterfall Dragon x 2

Dark Adult Dragon x 2

Black Adult Snow Dragon x 2

* * *

Grade 3

Dark Dragonic Descendant x 3

Dark Dragonic Descendant 'THE WIND' x 1

Black Storm Dragon, Maelstrom x 3

Black Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom x 1

Last Card, Revonn the Black x 2

Susanoo x 2

Black Dragon x 1

Black Snow Dragon x 1

Black Flame Dragon x 1

* * *

Triggers

Killer Baby (Draw) x 2

Dark Sister (Heal) x 2

Dark Soldier (Stand) x 2

Dark Joker (Critical) x 3

* * *

A/N: WOW! That's a really long Bio…around 1,023 words. Expect Sakurai's bio will also be around that long. Maybe it's long because of the Oc cards I put in there :/. Seriously, I am proud of myself XD. Now onto Sakurai's profile!

* * *

Name: Sakurai Mei

Family: Akira Tachibana, got adopted

Age: 12 (Prologue), 16 (present)

Gender: Female

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Yellow

Character Bio: Sakurai is the childhood friend of Leon Soryu but is more closer to the twins, Jillian and Sharlene Chen. She stayed with the twins when she was little. One day, she followed Akira to a forest to inspect something that crashed and saw two cards laying around. She took the white one and followed Akira home where she saw Akira 'fight' with Leon. Getting interested, she then had a fight with the twins and won against them. Later that night, she was contacted by a beautiful angelic women, whom she was curios about. She had befriended her straight away and made a very close bond with her. several years later, a 16 year old Sakurai was currently watching her brother having a fight with a random student where Aichi took interest. She instantly like Aichi for some reason. After winning against Aichi, Akira recommended her to join the Cardfight club whom Aichi agrees on but must take on a member first which he chose Misaki. She accepted it and won against Misaki earning her a spot in the club. She looks up to Misaki as an older sister and developed a close bond to her. she later did not join the team Q4 but she does join them on their travelling times and always be around them. Sakurai's Vanguard circle is white color and the rear guard color yellow. Like Leon, she uses 'My' in her Fights and also uses 'My' when checking triggers and such and also uses 'Final Turn' when ending a fight.

Personality: Quiet, Kind

Clan: Angel Sabers

Ace: Angel Singer, Vioshii

Appearance: Sakurai has white hair until her back and has yellow eyes. She sometimes wear glasses. She usually wears long white dress until her feet, while wearing white knee-socks and also black shoes. she is also seen carrying a stuffed white rabbit. She mostly tie her hair into little twin tail and let her hair flowing.

* * *

Clan: Angel Sabers

Race

Shared Races:

Human

Angel (personal)

Holy Version (Same like Black Version, only white color)

Holy Being

Fallen Angel (Personal)

Arch-Angel (personal)

Seraph (personal)

White Dragon (personal)

Holy Dragon (personal) (there is a difference between Holy and White btw)

* * *

List of Angel Saber Cards:

Grade 0  
Nurse Angel (Heal) (Angel)

Messenger (Critical) (Angel)

Lucky Hand (Draw) (Holy Being)

Nun (Stand) (Human)

Winged Human (Angel)

Knight of Light (Human)

Priest (Human)

Harmony Angel (Angel)

Raynare the Fallen (Fallen Angel)

Glory Morning Sun (Holy Being)

Black Anel(Fallen Angel)

Knight of Haven (Human)

Shemriyurai V.1 (Angel)

* * *

Grade 1  
Shemriyurai V.2 (Angel)

Healer Angel (Angel)

Knight of Light (Angel)

Warrior of Light (Human)

Priest of Light (Human)

Persona Angel V.1 (Angel)

Champions Cup (Holy Being) (This one is for gag xD)

Dragon Slayer (Human)

God Prayer (Holy Being)

Shinrairyuu (Holy Dragon)

Dragon Tamer (Human)

Camael (Seraph)

* * *

Grade 2  
Shinrairyuu (Holy Dragon)

Shemriyurai V.3 (Seraph)

Persona Angel V.2 (Angel)

King of Light (Human)

Prayer of Light (Human)

Cameael (Seraph)

Seraphim V.1 (Seraph)

St. Elmo (Human)

St. George (Human)

Saint of Cross (Human)

Mother Gria (White Dragon)

Sepharyuu (White Dragon)

Kaisar de Tenshi (Seraph)

* * *

Grade 3

Shinrairyuu (Holy Dragon)

Shemriyurai (Seraph)

Sephanir (White Dragon)

Tenshi (Angel)

Arch-Angel, Michael (Arch-Angel)

Mother Greya (Holy Dragon)

Samael (Human)

Azazel (Fallen Angel)

Persona Angel (Seraph)

Gabriel (Arch-Angel)

Angel-Singer, Vioshii (Angel)

Angel-Singer, Vioshii 'LIGHT' (Arch-Angel)

White Storm Dragon, Maelstrom (Holy Version)

White Storm Supreme Dragon, Holy Maelstrom (Holy Version)

* * *

Deck of Angel Sabers

Grade 0

Harmony Angel x 1

Raynare the Fallen x 1

Black Anel x 1

* * *

Grade 1

Shemriyurai V.2 x 3

Shinrairyuu x 3

Persona Angel V.1 x 3

Grade 2

Shinrairyuu x 3

Shemriyurai V. 3 x 3

Persona Angel V.2 x 2

Sepharyuu x 2

Mother Gria x 1

* * *

Grade 3

Angel Singer, Vioshii x 3

Angel Singer, Vioshii 'Light' x 1

White Storm Dragon, Maelstrom x 3

White Storm Supreme Dragon, Holy Maelstrom x 1

Shinrairyuu x 2

Shemriyurai x 1

Sephanir x 1

Mother Greya x 1

* * *

Trigger

Nurse Angel (Heal) x 2

Messenger (critical) x 3

Luck Hand (Draw) x 2

Nun (Stand) x 2

* * *

A/N: YAY! I'm done with Sakurai's profile! Now…lets go to the prologue!...or not…should? Meh. I'm going for it!

**Time Line: When Aichi just defeated Ren in the first season.**

**Prologue: Chapter 1**

The crowd roared loudly as Aichi Sendou, just defeated the champion, Ren Suzugamori. Two figures were currently walking out of the area. There was one tall male and a shorter female. The male said "it's going to get interesting soon" while the girl just nodded. The boy chuckled as they left the area and headed towards their own home.

*Next Day*

The next day, the two figures were currently sitting in one a shop card shop called 'Card Capital'. The male was just looking at the female on the counter. "Misaki" he said quietly making the little girl looked at him and said "….Akira…..you're drooling" as the male laughed to himself and wiped of the drool of his mouth. "sorry my dear little sister" Akira said as he patted her on the head. she just remained quiet when they heard a loud chime on the entrance. "aah! Such a fine day" said a person almost sounding like a girl. Walked in was none other than yesterday's champion, Aichi. He looked to the girl on the counter and said "Misaki! Anything new today?"

The girl nodded and said "well…we have two new customers who come here daily now. They're just sitting right over there" as she pointed towards Akira and Sakurai. Aichi walked over to them and said "hello there!" as he gave his arm out. Akira shook it and said "right. Isn't it weird for you to greet random strangers?" making Aichi saying "oh right! Silly me" as they both laughed. "well…since we already greeted each other, my name is Akira Tachibana" as he stood up and bow respectfully. Then he pointed to the girl next to him and said "this here is my adoptive little sister, Sakurai Mei. Saku, say hi" as she stood up and said "don't call me that" as she stepped on his leg. "YOW!" Akira shouted as he jumped backwards, and crashed on some chairs. He quickly stood up and said "SORRY! I'LL CLEAN THIS UP!" as he quickly re-arranged the chairs. Sakurai turned to Aichi and said "sorry about that. My name is Sakurai Mei" as she bowed down also in respect. "please don't call me Saku" she said as she sat down again. Aichi then said "wow! You guys are fun people! How about a fight?" said Aichi as he helped Akira re-arranging the chairs. Akira smiled and said "hmm…okay. I'll take you on…champion" making Aichi had a little smile on his face.

"don't call me that! It's just a title. What matters is that we have fun!" said Aichi as he moved in to a playfield with Akira following and said "good point" as Aichi nodded and put a card on the vanguard circle and the rest of his deck on the deck square. Akira was about to put his card on the vanguard circle when the entrance bell chimbed. Came inside was another group of the champions group. It was Toshiki Kai. He looked at Akira and said "you there" making Akira looking at him and said "huh? Me?" as Kai nodded. He then said "Fight me" as he looked towards Aichi making him putting his cards back and stand aside. "oi! Kai! Don't go around fighting people like that!" said another person behind him. He had yellow hair and wore the same clothes like kai. "sorry, I couldn't stop him. Names Miwa by the way" as he took a chair and sat down. Akira nodded and said "it's okay. I always wanted to fight this guy anyway. Not physically of course" as Akira sat his card on the Vanguard circle and so did Kai. Kai closed his eyes and said "Stand up, The, Vanguard!" as he flipped his card making the vanguard circle turn red.

Akira smiled and said "Stand up! The, Vanguard!" as he flipped his card and his vanguard circle turned black. Kai raised an eye brow as he said "**Lizard Solider, Conroe, [power: 5000]**" as Akira smiled and said "**Dark Baby Dragon** **[power: 6000]**". This cause the people who were in shop (Miwa, Misaki, Aichi, Shin minus Sakurai) to look at Akira and said "Dark? That's a new clan" while Kai said "this better be interesting" when Akira said "oh…you better be please" as he draw a card and said "I go first. I ride Black Baby Snow Dragon! **[power: 7000]**, and I move back Dark Baby Dragon!" as he moved back the card into the rear guard. "Turn End" said Akira as Kai made a gesture to draw a card.

**Akira:**

**Hand: 5 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None, Baby Snow Dragon, None**

**Back Row: None, Dark Baby Dragon, None**

**Kai:**

**Hand: 5 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None, Lizard Soldier,Conroe, None**

**Back Row: None, None, None**

"Draw" Kai said as he pulled a card in put it in his hand. "Ride The Vanguard! **Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara! Lizard Soldier, Conroe **move to the back and **Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara **Attack with a boos from **Lizard Soldier, Conroe!** **[6000 + 5000 = 11000]**". Akira nodded and said "No guard". Kai then said "Check, the drive trigger….**Blue-Ray Dracokid, ** Get Critical Trigger. I give all effects to my Vanguard" as Akira got 1 damage.

**Akira**

**Hand: 5 | Damage: 1**

**Front Row: None, Baby Snow Dragon, None**

**Back Row: None, Dark Baby Dragon, None**

**Kai**

**Hand: Hand 5 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None, Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara, None**

**Back Row: None, Lizard Soldier, Conroe, None**

Akira smiled and said "Stand and Draw" as he made a gesture to draw a card. **Black Blaster Blade**. I smiled and said "Ride the Vanguard! **Black Blaster Blade Liberator!** I then call **Black Blaster Dark Revenger** and **Dark Adult Dragon!**" with **Black Blaster Dark Revenger **next to his vanguard, then **Dark Adult Dragon** behind **Black Blaster Dark Revenger**. Akira smiled and said "**Black Blaster Blade Liberator **attacks **Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara** with a boost from **Dark Baby Dragon!** **[9000 + 6000 = 15000]**" as Akira turned the card sideways. "No guard. Damage Check" Kai said as he drew a card but fails to do so. "again! **Black Blaster Dark Revenger **attacks with a boost from **Dark Adult Dragon! [9000 + 11000 = 21000]!**". Everyone had an look on their faces. "wow…an attack power of 21000? Now way he's gonna guard that!"said Miwa which turns to be true. "Turn End" said Akira as he remained calm calm.

**Akira**

**Hand: 3 | Damage: 1**

**Front Row: Black Blaster Dark Revenger, Black Blaster Blade Liberator, None**

**Back Row: Dark Adult Dragon, Dark Baby Dragon, None**

**Kai**

**Hand: 5 | Damage: 1**

**Front Row: None, Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara, None**

**Back Row: None, Lizard Soldier, Conroe, None**

"Stand and Draw" Kai said as he draw a card. "_when the three confined dragons come together, the master of the explosive flames will revive. _Ride the Vanguard! **Blazing Core Dragon!**" said Kai as he place kind of slammed the card into the vanguard circle. "Call, **Berserk Dragon **and **Flame Edge Dragon**" with **Berserk Dragon **beside the Vanguard and also **Flame Edge Dragon **on the side of the vanguard. "**Flame Edge Dragon, **attack **Blaster Dark Revenger!**" said Kai. Akira nodded and said "No guard" as Kai said "**Flame Edge Dragon **attack hits. Activate skill. If you have a kagero as a vanguard, I soul charge". Akira smiled in amusement. "next! **Berserk Dragon **attack!" while Akira said "No guard". Kai then said "**Berserk Dragon skill! **If you have a Kagero Vanguard, choose an opponents grade 2 or less rear-guard and retire it. I now retire **Dark Adult Dragon**!" as **Dark Adult Dragon** move into Drop Zone. "Turn End" Kai said as he closed his eyes.

**Akira**

**Hand: 3 | Damage: 3**

**Front Row: Black Blaster Dark Revenger, Black Blaster Blade Liberator, None**

**Back Row: None, Dark Baby Dragon, None**

**Kai**

**Hand: 2 | Damage: 1**

**Front Row: Flame Edge Dragon, Blazing Core Dragon, Berserk Dragon**

**Back Row: None, Lizard Soldier, Conroe, None**

Akira smiled and said "Stand and Draw" as he draw a card. He pulled off a scary grin and said "_Let Darkness shroud the land! Bow down in fear to the might of this creature!_ Ride the Vanguard! My Ace! **DARK DRAGONIC DESCENDENT!**" as I slammed down the card into my vanguard circle and spawned a massive jet black dragon. I smirked and saw Kai had an almost surprised look. "WOW!" Miwa said as he jumped out of his chair. Sakurai clapped softly and said "yay" with a poker face. Akira then said "Now….**Dark Dragonic Descendent **skill! I retire all my rear-guard moving them into the drop zone!" making Kai had a surprised face. Akira smirked and said "in return….i retire YOUR rear-guard and add them to your DAMAGE ZONE" as Miwa shouted "IS THAT EVEN ALLOWED?!". Akira smirked and said "this…is the power of my clan! Activate Skill! When there is no rear-guard on your opponents field, **Dark Dragonic Descendant **receives an attack of x2! Meaning….single attack will add….2 damage". Everyone had a surprised expression on their face as Akira said "Final Turn! **Dark Dragonic Descendant** attack!" as the massive unleashed a massive roar and shot giant black flame beam from the mouth and attacking Kai's vanguard adding 2 damage in one turn. Meaning….4 + 2 = 6. "i….win" Akira said as he re-arranged his deck again. Kai just stood there with a shocked face and so did everyone. Akira smiled and said "Nice fight" as he sat back down with Sakurai. "did you seriously needed to destroy him? You could have just let him think he wins, then at the last moment, break ride Last Card Revonn the black THEN you destroy him" said Sakurai. Akira smiled and said "I would but….i wanted to beat him badly" as he stood up and said "Lets go home" as Sakurai nodded and walked out of the store. Akira looked at Misaki one last time then left the store leaving a very quite store at that.

*Next Day, Miyaji Academy*

Akira was currently eating lunch quietly with his little sister when they were approached by a random student. "Hey you there!" said the random student. Akira raised an eyebrow and said "Me?" as the student nodded. "Boss Lady is looking you ya" as he pointed outside the room. Akira groaned and said "who on earth is this 'Boss Lady'?" as he stood up with Sakurai and walked out. he followed the student as he lead him into the roof. He went up and saw someone standing on the edge. It was Misaki. "Misaki?" Akira said softly as he went to the middle of the roof. Sakurai took a sit and resumed her lunch, and it's a sandwich mind you. she turned to Akira and said "After yesterdays fight, I decided to fight against you" as she was about to place a card when Akira said "sorry. I don't feel like fighting right now" as he looked at her directly at the eye. She nodded and said "I see" as she walked out of the rooftop. Sakurai just said "….you should have told her" as she stood up and held Akira's hand. Akira smiled and said "lets go back to class" as they both nodded and left the roof.

* * *

After school, Akira and Sakurai was currently walking through the park when he spotted a familiar person. He ignored it when he heard a female voice shouted "Akiraaa~" as he turned around and he said "Sharlene?" as she smiled and suddenly jumped and hugged him. "Akira! Long time no see!" as she giggled happily. Akira smiled and patted her head. they heard an "ehm" as they saw another girl walking towards them. "Jillian!" said Akira as they both stood up blushing. "You're a hopeless case aren't you?" as she smiled and shook his hand. then they heard a pout. They looked at Akira and Sharlene instantly jumped and hugged her. "Waaaah! Saku-chan is sooo cuuuttteee!" she screamed making the little girl smile.

"it seems….the wind had brought us back together" said another voice. Akira smiled and said "ah….Leon" as he saw the blonde walking towards them. Akira felt something was off with him though. "Hello Akira. It had been a while" said Leon as he shook hands with him. Akira smiled and said "same to you…leon. Somethings of with you" as he stared at Leon. "what is off?" said Leon as he looked….somewhat trying to hide something. "Meh. I think its your height. You use to be taller than me" as he measure his height making Leon glare at him. Leon then walked off and said "I am sorry. I must be going, for we are in a hurry" making Sharlene and Jillian following him again. Akira nodded and said "its been nice seeing ya!" as he waved and so did Leon. Akira looked at Sakurai and said "well now…Leon is all grown up!" as he Sakurai nodded. "Hey! You there!" said a random person. Akira turned around and saw….two person walking towards him. He had a funny black hair. Then he said "I hear ya beaten Kai?! No way! Now I have to fight ya for my title!" as he took out a deck. Akira smiled and said "okay" as he spotted a vanguard fight table. He sat down and the boy said "Names Morikawa! King of vanguard" as he placed a card. Akira smiled and said "Akira Tachibana….a normal guy" as he chuckled a little. "Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" as Akira nodded. "STAND UP! VANGUARD!" Morikawa said. Akira smiled and said "Stand Up! The, Vanguard!" as he flipped his card. "I'm gonna beat you!" Morikawa shouted making some group watching them.

*Later*

"now…what was it about beating me?" said Akira as he got Morikawa on 5 damage. "….I'm just warming up!" Morikawa said as he ended his turned.

**Akira**

**Hand: 5 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: None, Dark Dragonic Descendent, Blaster Dark Revenger**

**Back Row: None, Black Baby Dragon, None**

**Morikawa**

**Hand: 3 | Damage: 5**

**Front Row: *Insert random card***

**Back Row: *Insert random card***

Akira smirked and said "Stand and Draw" as he pulled a card making him a little but surprised. "Tell me…have you ever heard of….Crossriding?" making everyone had a confused face when Sakurai said "oh no. its going to be over soon" as he turned to the people and said "Let me explain. Cross ride is when you…ride a grade 3 on top of a grade 3….with a special grade 3?" as she got confused making people thinking she was cute. "never the less…. A special grade 3 being ride on top of a grade 3" as Akira smiled. Morikawa sneered and said "oh yeah?! Show me this 'Cross Ride!' " as Akira smiled and said "with pleasure….Final Turn!" making people looking at him. "_from the depths of darkness, unleash you rage with the fury winds and blow away your enemies! _CROSS RIDE THE VANGUARD! **DARK DRAGONIC DESCENDENT 'THE WIND'!**" as Akira slammed down the card on top of **Dark Dragonic Descendent **making a new unit appear on the field. "Activate Skill. When **Dark Dragonic Descendent 'THE WIND' **is on the field and there is a '**Black**' on cards in its soul and rear-guard, it gains a power of 30000!" making everyone having a shocked face. "WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted Morikawa as Akira said "Now! **Dark Dragonic Descendent **attack with a boost from **Black Baby Dragon!** **[14000 + 30000 + 6000 = 50000]**" making Morikawa having a shocked face and so did everyone. In the end, it was obviously Morikawa lose. "F-FIFTY THOUSAND?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" shouted Morikawa as he looked at Akira, being calm, and re-arranging his deck. "….too much Grade 3" said Sakurai as she held Akira's hand and walked away leaving a speechless face on everyone. At a distance, Leon was watching and said "soon…the wind will bring us together….for a fight" as his eyes glowed.

End of Chapter.

**OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?! I know it was bad :( but never the less! I was happy typing this :D thank you for all you guys who took the time to read this the whole way! Anyways, I don't think the other chapters will be 4k+ words because it was just a preview so….meh. Jibster riding out! Hey, i also wanna ask how on earth do people put those lines between words. i did found out on how to do it on both Microsoft and the document editor (or some sort), but i want to know how to do it because each time i upload, the line seems to disappear and im a lazy person so...i dont want to upload with the lines disappearing and such so please let me know :|**


	2. Ride 02

**Hello people! How have ya been? Well…I saw the first review and he was right….hihihi ^^. I've been waiting for a review like that. So I have taken the liberty to change le skill DDD (Dark Dragonic Descendent) have (nice short form by the way ^^). So anyways, the changes is that, DDD's skill is that, it still retires opponents rear-guards (2-3 I think) and it gains 1 critical and 5000 boost. THEN, I gains power of 5000 of every 'Dark' named unit in the rear-guards. Kinda like Royal Paladin and Shadow paladin huh? Yay! And also, if attack doesn't hit opponent, discard 3 of it's own rear-guard and stands the vanguard again. Now…enough of rambling and lets get it on! RIDE THE CHAPTER!**

**Ride 02**

Akira was currently sitting in card capital with Sakurai (it's a Saturday) and he was doing his daily thing. Staring. "Nii-chan….your drooling again" said Sakurai and Akira wiped it off and said "hehe, sorry" as he stood up and said "I'm going for a walk. Want to join me?" as Sakurai nodded a no. Akira nodded and was about leave when Aichi came in and said "Akira! I knew you were here! Let's have a fight!". Akira smiled and said "sorry, I'm going out for a while" making Aichi look said. "hmm…how bout this. Me and Sakurai is about to go to these museum tomorrow. How bout joining us? Invite your friends all along too! My treat" making Aichi smile and said "yes!" and then run over to sit next to Sakurai. Sakurai looked at Akira and said "okay. You pay all our expenses" making Akira stop on his tracks and said "what have I gotten myself into?" and then walked again.

Misaki looked at Sakurai and said "are you guys…really that close?" making Sakurai nodding her head. "oh! Sakurai, do you play vanguard?" said Aichi. She just nodded and open a zipper in her stuffed rabbit. she took out a deck with white glowing aura. "Angel….Sabers" she said and then put it back inside the rabbit. "Angel…Sabers? That's an unusual clan" and at that point, the entrance door open. "interesting place this is" said a boy. He looked like a boy. He was short and had white hair with a ….blue line in the middle. He wore all white and carried a small sachel on his side. "oh! Aichi sendou the champion?" said the boy. He went near Aichi and said "I am Takuto! Lets have a fight" and with that, Aichi smile and accepted the fight invitation. Sakurai remained silent and said "psy…qualia" making Takuto stare at her.

Back with Akira, he was sleeping in a bench somewhere along the sidewalk making people stare at him. "….excuse me?" said a voice. Akira open one eye and saw a person really close into his face. He had red hair and eyes, wore a long sleeved red shirt and black pants. "!" Akira went and rolled of the sit. "Hey! Don't do that!" said Akira making the red hair boy say "…what are you doing?". Akira looked at him and said "Uh, taking a nap?"

"really? I thought you cant take naps"

"but….napping Is sleeping"

"really? I thought it was different"

"**the hell?!**" Akira said in his head. the boy smiled and said "well…I am Ren Suzugamori…nice to meet you" as he gave his arm. Akira smiled and said "Akira Tachibana…say, weren't you the champion before?" making Ren smile and said "yes. I was. Now Akira was it? It seems I have heard that name before. Oh okay! Bye bye~" he said and then ran somewhere leaving a confused Akira. "Tsk. Don't mind him" said a voice. Akira turned around and saw Kai. He had a different outfit though, all black. Akira smiled and said "Kai! Long time no see" making Kai stare at him and said "it was only yesterday". Akira nodded and said "oh okay" and Akira walked away. by the time Akira came back, he heard Aichi shouting. "WHAT?! HE LEFT?!" said Aichi. Akira walked in and saw, Shin, Misaki and Aichi huddled up. "sup guys, what's going on?" said Akira as he walked in making the bell chime. "oh nothing, its just that, Kai left team Q4" said Aichi in a sad voice. "really? I saw Kai just now. He left though" said Akira. Aichi looked sad and said "dang. Now we only have a member going for the Vanguard Asia-circuit" and Akira said "what about Kamui and Misaki?". Aichi then said "well…Misaki, you coming or?"

"okay" she said quickly. Aichi smiled and said "great! Now I'm going to call in Kamui" as Aichi went somewhere. Akira smiled and said "cheerful as ever" as he sat down. "so…what did I miss?" said Akira to Sakurai. She pointed at the vanguard table and said "Aichi had a fight with a white hair boy. And he showed Aichi a new clan called 'Gold Paladin'" as she remained quite again. Akira nodded and said "wow…this is going to be a confusing day" as he stood up and said "now…the usual Sushi shop?" making Sakurai smiled and said "YES!". Shin and Misaki stared at her and said "….cute" making her blush and said "…I meant was….yay" as she held Akira's hand again. He smiled and said "….Mr Shin? Misaki? Want to join us?" making Shin said "well…the shops closing down anyways so…lets go!" as the 4 went out and Shin locked the shop up.

*Later*

Akira was currently eating Sushi with happy face Sakurai with Misaki and Shin. "hmm hmm hmm~" hummed Akira as he closed his eyes and smiled. "what are you thinking?" said Misaki. Akira open one eyes and said "hmm….Aichi is probably coming through that door with Kamui in….there!" as he pointed and at the right moment, Aichi and Kamui came in. "Akira! I knew you were here! It seems Kai was right!" as he came in. "hmm…so let me guess…Kamui left your team to join another one. Then you begged him and so had a fight with him. In the end, you win and then Kamui decided to join you guys?" making Aichi a shocked face and said "you are surprisingly accurate" as Akira smiled and said "now then…want to join us?" as they nodded and took a sit. "how do you do that?" said Misaki as Akira smiled and said "I have a knack for this things" and resumed eating….well, whats left of it of course. He smiled and ordered some more.

After eating, everyone departed ways and finaly, Akira had to dragged a crying Sakurai from the sushi shop making people staring at him. He laughed sheepishly and arrived in a luxury apartment. He went in and said "yo james!" as he a person in a butler suit appeared and threw him a key while Akira grabbed it. "thanks" Akira said as he went to an elevator. He pushed the pent house and went inside. By now, Sakurai already stopped crying and was sleeping being carried by Akira in a piggy back ride. He smiled and said "sheesh, she's still a child until now" as the bell made a ding-dong sound and Akira stepped of and came in a pent house. It was large, maybe all of Aichi's friends can come here too. Then he dropped Sakurai into her bedroom. Which was all painted white. He smiled and went back to his room, changed clothes and fell asleep.

*Next day, Card Capital*

Akira was waiting with Sakurai for the others for their trip to the museum. He then said "hmm~ 30 minutes later" as suddenly, Aichi and Kamui came through the door. "we're here!" as they dropped their bags. "hmm…did you brings clothes? Because we're going to stay there for…5 nights?" making Aichi and Kamui stare at him in awe. Then Misaki came in and said "I'm ready" as Akira stood up and said "lets go!" as he went out and revealed a limo waiting. "wow…I though the limo belongs to someone else's one" said Aichi as he stepped in. inside the limo had a wide space. Then Aichi said "lets wait for another 30 minutes…" making Akira raised his eyebrow and said "oh? Waiting for someone?" as he smiled and said "Yeah! I invite, Moriwaka, Izaki, Kai and Ren!" making Akira smile and said "okay!"…..

It was about 23 minutes later, everyone had already arrived. It actually fits them, but Sakurai sat in the space between the sits because she had toys over there. Akira smiled and took a pillow from the pillow fortress and lay down and said "well now…if you guys want anything, just press the button next to your sits. I'll be sleeping now" as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. He slept for about 2 hours when he felt something wet on his cheeks. His eyes shot open and said "DA HELL?!" as he looked at everyone who had huddled up on a corner minus Kai and laughed. "…what the hell is going on?" said Akira as Ren said "well…I order her to lick your cheeks so…she did it". All of a sudden, Akira's smile turn into a neutral one and said "….alright. no more games" as everyone groaned. It was about another hour when they final arrived. "alright! We're here!" as he stepped out of the car and came into a very big compound. It had their own…everything. A place to gamble, eat, sleep and even fight! Everyone minus Kai seemed amazed and said "hmm….i am forgetting someone…meh" as he left.

*somewhere*

Miwa: WHY DID THEY LEAVE ME?! I HAVE TO GET TO THEM!

*Back with the gang*

Akira gave an order that, everyone can go anywhere but meet at the restaurant for lunch and with that, everyone left to their own way. I drifted into my own way and arrived into a hall. It had several statues. One was the Dragonic Overload Statue, then in the middle was Alfred Early. On the right side was CEO Amaterasu. I was quite amazed until I saw another peculiar statue. It was the statue of….Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom. I smiled and saw someone….sleeping under the Dragonic Overload Statue. It was Kai. I sweatdropped and said "Oi Kai…that isn't a place to sleep…". Kai opened one eye and said "….I don't see any signs saying it isn't aloud to sleep on the statue" making Akira sweatdropped. I nodded and saw Misaki looking up the CEO Amaterasu Statue and said "….why is Kai sleeping over there?" making me giving a shrugged look and left. Meh.

*…err now it's Akira POV because im confused*

I was currently walking towards a small gift shop when I heard someone said "Aqua Force" and some footsteps. I hid and saw Leon walking away. I came out of the shadows and saw Aichi standing with a shocked face. Hmm…whats going on with him? I went to him and said "Yo Aichi! Why the face?" making him look at me and said "oh Akira! Its nothing. I met a really interesting boy. He says he uses the Aqua Force clan. I was taken back. Isn't Aqua Force a legendary clan said to be lost?" making me nodded. I then said "what'cha up to now?" as Aichi nodded and said "well…I wanted to try my new clan so….how about a fight?" as I smiled and nodded. "Great! Let's find a place to fight" Aichi said as I nodded. It was about 2 minutes of walking, I saw a vanguard shop. "oh look! Over there!" said Aichi as he ran in there. We were greeted by an old man. He had grey hair slicked back, wore a long sleeved blue jacket and a red apron. "hello there young ones. What can this old timer do for you?" as he gave us a warm smile. I smiled back and said "we just wanted to find a place to find a suitable place for a fight. I have seen other vanguard shops but this place seems better. Right Aichi?" making me receiving a nod from him. He old man smile and said "well…I don't have those Vanguard Simulators but I do have a simple vanguard fighting area" as he pointed to a table. I smiled and said "great! Thanks Mr old man!" I said as I went over there. Before I went over there, I heard him murmur "The Dark…shall turn into Light" making me stare it him only for a second and then resumed walking. Aichi went there and said "alright! Time to test my new clan! And finaly a fight with you!". I nodded and place a card on the Vanguard Circle and place the rest onto the deck area. Aichi did the same and said "Let's start! Stand Up, Vanguard!" as I nodded and said "Stand Up! The, Vanguard" as we both flipped the card and out match begins.

"**Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph! [power: 5000]**" said Aichi. "**Dark Baby Dragon [power: 6000]**" I said. Aichi draw a card and said "I'll go first" as he then said "Ride! **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth [power: 8000]**, and I move **Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph** to the rear-guard!" as he moved the card behind his Vanguard. "Turn End" said Aichi as I nodded and said "Stand and Draw. Ride the Vanguard, **Crying Dragon [power: 9000]**. Now I move **Dark Baby Dragon** into the rear-guard. Now, **Crying Dragon** activate skill. When there is a '**Dark**' in the rear-guards, call a grade 1 or less into the rear-guard! Call, **Black Baby Snow Dragon [power: 7000] **and **Black Hole [power: 7000]**. Now **Crying Dragon **attack with a boost from **Dark Baby Dragon**! **[9000 + 6000 = 15000]**" as I pointed towards his Vanguard. Aichi then said "No guard" as my attack hits and making him one damage. "Now, **Black Hole **attacks with a boost from **Black Baby Snow Dragon**! **[7000 + 7000 = 14000]**" I said. Aichi this time said "Guard **Dreaming Sage, Corron **with **Blessing Owl** **[Shield: 10000 + 5000 = 15000]**" making him defending the damage. I smiled and said "Turn End"

**Akira**

**Hand: 4 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None, Crying Dragon, Black Hole**

**Back Row: None, Dark Baby Dragon, Black Baby Snow Dragon**

**Aichi**

**Hand: 2 | Damage: 1**

**Front Row: None, Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth, None**

**Back Row: None, Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph, None**

Aichi took a card and said "Stand and Draw. Ride! **Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains [power: 10000]**. Call **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth [power: 8000]** and **Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph **activate skill! Choose a unit name '**Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph**' and a unit named '**Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth**' from your rear-guards, and put them into your soul if you have a unit named '**Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains**' on your Vanguard Circle, search your deck for up to one card named '**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel**' and ride it and shuffle your deck so…I move **Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph **and **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth **into the soul of **Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains** and search the deck. Now Ride! **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel! [power: 10000]**" as Aichi rode the unit. I smiled and he said "Now, **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel** attack!" as I smiled and said "guard **Baby Dragon** **[shield: 10000]**" as Aichi said "Turn End".

**Akira**

**Hand: 5 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None, Crying Dragon, Black Hole**

**Back Row: None, Dark Baby Dragon, Black Baby Snow Dragon**

**Aichi**

**Hand: 2 | Damage: 1**

**Front Row: None, Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel, None**

**Back Row: Nothing**

I draw a card and said "Stand and Draw. Ride the Vanguard! **Waterfall Dragon**! now **Waterfall Dragon** activate skill! I retire my right side rear-guard (**Black Hole **and **Black Baby Snow Dragon**) and search the deck for '**Black Storm Dragon, Maelstrom**' and Ride it. Now, Ride the Vanguard! **Black Storm Dragon, Maelstrom! [power: 12000]**. Now **Black Storm Dragon, Maelstrom **activate skill! If there is '**Water**' in its soul, it gains the depending how much is there in its soul. In this case 1 so it gains a power of 5000! Now **Black Storm Dragon, Maelstrom **attack your vanguard with a boost from **Dark Baby Dragon [12000 + 5000 + 6000 = 23000]**". Aichi frowned and said "No guard" as he received another damage. I nodded and said "Turn end".

**Akira**

**Hand: 4 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None, Black Storm Dragon, Maelstrom, None**

**Back Row: None, Dark Baby Dragon, None**

**Aichi**

**Hand: 2 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: None, Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel, None**

**Back Row: Nothing**

Aichi smiled and said "wow! That's an awesome unit Akira! But you wont beat this! Crossride! **Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel [power: 11000]**. Now activate skill! If there is a card named '**Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel**' in its soul, it gains a power of 2000! Now **Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel** attack! **[11000 + 2000 = 14000]**" as I nodded and said "Guard, **Dark Pawn** and **Death the Kid x 2 [shield: 5000 + 5000 5000 = 15000]**" making Aichi bit his lip and said "dang. Turn End"

**Akira**

**Hand: 1 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None, Black Storm Dragon, Maelstrom, None**

**Back Row: None, Dark Baby Dragon, None**

**Aichi **

**Hand: 1 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: None, Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel, None**

**Back Row: Nothing**

Dang, now I will have 1 more card in my hand. hmp, no matter. "Stand and Draw. Now, you told me I cant beat that? Let's see I try. _From water into tainted water. Use your raging water to cleanse the evil that roams in your sea! _Crossride the Vanguard, **Black Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom! [power: 12000]**. Now activate skill! If there is a '**Black Storm Dragon, Maelstrom**' in its soul, it gains a power boost of 3000. Now **Black Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom **attack with a boost from **Dark Baby Dragon! [12000 + 3000 + 6000 =21000]**" making Aichi frowning again and said "…no guard!". I nodded and said "Now! Activate skill! I retire my rear-guard adding 2000 damage and making my vanguard stand again! Now attack one more time! **[12000 + 2000 = 14000]**" as Aichi nodded and I knew the answer. "Turn End" I said.

**Akira**

**Hand: 1 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None, Black Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom, None**

**Back Row: Nothing**

**Aichi**

**Hand: 1 | Damage: 4**

**Front Row: None, Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel, None**

**Back Row: Nothing**

Aichi then said "wow! Such tight match. Hmm...Stand and Draw! Call **Blaster Blade Liberator [power: 9000]**. Now **Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel **attack!" making me saying "No guard". Aichi nodded and said "Twin Drive Check….first check….second check, **Elixir Sommelier**, heal trigger! I give affects to my vanguard. **[11000 + 5000 = 16000]**". I smiled. Good work Aichi! "Now **Blaster Blade Liberator **attack!" making me receive another damage. Aichi sighed a breath and said "Turn End".

**Akira**

**Hand: 1 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: None, Black Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom, None**

**Back Row: Nothing**

**Aichi**

**Hand: 1 | Damage: 4**

**Front Row: Blaster Blade Liberator, Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel, none**

**Back Row: nothing**

I smiled and said "Final Turn!" making Aichi looked a little bit shocked. I drew one card and said "Call, **Black Snow Dragon [power: 11000] **and **Black Flame Dragon [power: 11000]** and activate skill of both cards! If both cards are at the same rear-guard collums, retire both cards and call a '**Dark Dragonic Descendent**' from the deck and it receives 10000 power" making me putting **Black Snow Dragon and Black Flame Dragon** into the drop zone and pulling out a **Dark Dragonic Descendent** as I called it into the field. "Now, **Black Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom **attack! **[12000]**!". Aichi shrugged and said "No guard" as I smiled and said "and finally! **Dark Dragonic Descendent **attack! **[11000 + 10000 = 21000]**" as Aichi smiled and said "I lost". After re-arranging our decks, we both had a laugh and heard a clap from somewhere. I turned around and saw the old man clapping. "nice match!" as he went near us and said "you both now have a special pass in here! You guys have 30% discount for all purchases!" making Aichi straight away buying a booster pack. I sweatdropped and said "well….i'm going now! Bye" as I waved to Aichi and left the store. I had fun fighting Aichi, he has loads of potential.

I then went ahead to out meeting spot in a café and decided to wait there. I then spotted Misaki being surrounded by some dudes. I went near them and I heard them said "hey there lady! How about having some fun with us?" as I went nearer and tapped one of the guys shoulder. I smiled and said "hello there. I'm afraid she's with me so…please leave?" as one the guys smirked. I heard them said "hey guys! A punk thinks the lady belongs to him" as they surrounded me. I smiled and waved to Misaki and mouthed 'Now's your chance' as she nodded and sneaked away. I smiled and said "now gentleman. Let's settle this in a more manly way shall we?" making them laugh. I was seriously getting nervous here. "the chicks gone! He distracted us!" said one of the thugs. I now have a bad feeling about this. I was now currently sitting in the infirmary after those dudes gave me a beating of my life. What can I say? I suck at physical activities. I left the infirmary with a bandaged arm and a little bit swollen mouth. By the time it was our time to meet up, my mouth wasn't swollen anymore but my arm was still hurting though. I saw the group giving me looks and said "what on earth happen?" as I smiled and said "well…I ran into a fight". Kai raised and eyebrow and said "it seems this is a physical fight?" as I nodded and sheepishly laugh. We soon ate lunch and left for our hotel. It was a 5-star hotel and we went inside. I got the pent house so everyone was free on what they wanted to do. We had to fight for our sleeping rooms so in the end, Kai was alone, Aichi is with Sakurai and Misaki, I am alone and the rest was in the couches with Miwa….wait. "Miwa?" I said as he looked at me and smiled and said "hey guys! It seems you left me so I had to run all the way here. Now we are together!" as he smiled. I sweatdropped and went into my own room. I was alone by the way. I saw it the sun was setting down and none of us wanted to eat dinner because we were still stuffed from lunch. I changed into my pajamas, it was a simple long sleeved black shirt and pants. I smiled to myself and walked out and saw Morikawa and Izaki playing a game console from the shelf. It was the BreakStation 3. I sweatdropped and went to the kitchen. I saw the fridge was quite large and had several ingredients for cooking. I decided to cook anyways.

I took out some ingredients and put on an apron and begin chopping some carrots making Kai and Misaki with Aichi coming towards me and said "hey Akira, what are you doing?". I looked at Aichi and said "cooking for myself obviously. I always cook at the house" as I resumed chopping. Kai took a sit and so did the other 2. I smiled and it was about 20 minutes later I finished cooking. I had a ramen soup. At that moment, Saku came out of nowhere and said "RAMEN!" making the other stare at her. she coughed and said "ahem. I meant was….ramen" as he walked towards me. I begin eating anyways with the others staring at me. I looked at them and said "…what?"

I was now currently sitting in my own balcony with the others eating the ramen soup's I made for them. I used to much ingredients and had none for myself. hell, Saku is my own little sister and she doesn't even share. I decided to sleep but I cant because I was seriously hungry. So I decided to go outside for a late dinner. I still had my pajamas on though. Why? Because I also see people walking about in pajamas. I smiled and went to an old sushi restaurant. It was closed. I tried every old, cheap, expensive and everything and it was closed. Damn. Even the super market was closed! I sighed and was about went back to the apartment only to find the door was locked. Damn! I forgot to bring a key. I sighed and said "well…I don't wanna trouble them so…I guess I'm spending the night out" as I lied down near the door and clutched myself. the air was cold and I had only little money left. I hate my luck as I closed my eyes and fell into sleep only to remember my childhood…during my time with Misaki.

End of Chapter

**Yay! I hope the deck isn't overpowered anymore. Yes, I still want Akira to have that sense of overpowering but not too much. If it's still TOO overpowered, tell me! So I will tweak it down some more. After all, step by step no? but I still want him to have that sense of overpowering. So I hope you guys like this chapter! Jibster Crossride into Jibster 'WRITE'**


	3. Ride 03

**Hello people! It's moi again ^^ with a new chapter! Now, this is not a chapter about Akira's past, instead its going to continue on the next day when they go home which sucks. I mean, they will leave like that and there will be a *several days later* moment so bear with me ^^. so…Ride the Chapter!**

**Ride 03**

THUMP

I felt my head on the hard floor. I shot my eyes open and saw Sakurai standing in front of me. "….what are you doing?" she asked. I stood up and brushed my self and then said "well…the door was locked so I slept outsi- ACHOO!". She looked at me and said "get inside and drink a warm tea" as I nodded and made myself tea once I was inside. I saw everyone was awake but was dragging themselves like a zombie. Misaki looked funny because her hair was everywhere. Aichi looked like a dead person and Kai….he looked the same. Wonder how does he do that? I ignored the fact and made myself tea. After drinking something warm, I decided to take a bath. After finishing my bath, I saw everyone was still a zombie. Hmm…wonder what will make them wake up? I looked at Saku and saw her eating a bread. I smiled and said "going outside for a sec" as I zipped past the door leaving a confused Sakurai. I later came back from a random joke shop with a….horn. it was one of those horns used in football matches. It was in a can or something. Meh. I then looked at Sakurai as she stuffed her ears with her own doll and gave me a thumbs up. I pressed the horn and it went….

HOOOOOOONNKK!

Everyone instantly wake up and fell of where they were lying down. They looked around with wide eye and said "WHAT?! WHATS GOING?!" as I laughed. I looked at them having a confused face as I said "wake up!"…..which was probably not the best choice. After they gave me a trashing, I left the apartment to leave them in their beauty sleep. Beauty my ass. I then proceed to go to the main plaza and see what's buzzing but to my dismay….it was empty...kind of. It was about…6:00am in the morning so everyone is probably sleeping. I smiled to myself and said "this is going to be a peaceful morning" as I strolled through the empty plaza. After 5 minutes, I decided to get a breakfirst or something. I went back to the lounge and saw some people walking about. I helped myself into an omelets and some sausage's with milk. And also some bread with that. After eating, I left for the room and walked in quietly only to see people running about. "HIYYAAAH!" shouted someone. I looked to my side and saw….Morikawa flying away. I looked inside and saw they were fighting who gets to go to the shower first but instead Kai went in quietly making them silence. Soon they used rock, papers, scissors to determine who would go after him. In the end, it was Misaki, then Aichi then…..and so on. After everyone was done showering, Sakurai said "so…what should we do today?" as everyone looked at me. "well…maybe we shall go back home today because I feel bored" making everyone looked at me with a horrified expression. I laughed and said "just kidding. But how about I leave you guys some money and me and Sakurai will go back home?" as everyone seem to agree. I smiled and took our…several credit cards from my wallet. They stared at me as I gave them some. I nodded and with that, I left with Sakurai back home.

*couple of days later*

I was currently sitting in card capital when Aichi walked in and said "alright! It's time!" as he looked at Misaki and I nodded. "what time?" I asked. Aichi smiled and said "it's time that we start travelling for the vanguard circle! You come too!" as he dragged my arm and I grabbed Sakurai. We sat in a van and said "to the airport and first destination…..Singapore!" (**AN: Sorry, I don't forgot what was their schedule and I couldn't find the right one so im going with Singapore first then skip to when they fought Team New AL4 then Team IST genius (I think) THEN when Aichi is about to fight Leon in…Hong Kong or japan? Then finaly when Aichi becomes the winner of japan circuit)** as I smiled and saw Sakurai, Misaki and Kamui getting in the car. I fell asleep during the ride but was awaken by Misaki when we arrived. After getting on the place, Sakurai clutched my shirt tightly. I smiled and hugged her as Misaki and Aichi stared at me. "She's afraid of heights" I said as they nodded. Misaki then said "you guys are so close. I envy you" as I smiled and nodded.

After several hours, we arrived in Singapore where we went to check in a hotel of some sort. There, I spotted some several people at the lobby. There was this guy who came in to me and said "Excuse me! Can you tell me where is the toilet?" as I pointed at my left. He smiled and quickly went in there. "why is he such an idiot" said a female voice. I looked to my side an saw an attractive women (I wasn't interested) and a guy with….big eyebrow. After standing there for several minutes, I went outside and it was kind of dark now. Aichi and the rest went outside when I encounter the guy again. "Hello again! Thank you for just now!" he smiled. I nodded and he gave me his arm and said "My name is Kenji Mitsusada, leader of team Caesar" making my eyes widen. I saw the two people came in and they said "Koutei! There you are" as they came near him. The girl which I presumed the name was Yuri, was lecturing him about something. "Wow! Team Caesar last years champion?" said Aichi in amazement. I nodded and they had a small chat. Just then, I heard a voice said "what lovely people they are" as I looked around to see where the voice was coming from. I looked downward and saw….3 kids. "…." I went making the boy in the middle saying "do not be alarmed. We are just passing through" as they passed Koutei and said "Koutei! How nice to see you" as he said "Team SIT genius!". I nodded and know this was one of the teams also. They had another small chat when a car passed us. Aichi noticed something and gave it a chase. I nodded and said "well…it's been fun talking, but me and my little sister is tired so I'm going to the room" as they nodded and I picked up a half sleepy Sakurai. By the time I stepped in the lobby again…she had fallen asleep.

I laughed at her childish antics and went to the room we were in. I settled her in bed and I laid down next to her. I sighed and said "what a long day" as I closed my eyes and fell asleep. The next day, I woke up to the sun flashing at my eyes (**sunrise in japan comes at 4:00am right?**). I yawned and took a bath. Then I woke Sakurai up and she showered. I went to Aichi's room and saw him still sleeping. I went inside and woke him up, then Misaki and finaly Kamui. They were dressing up for the first match of the circuit- time span. After watching their first match which was kind of rough, I left the area with Sakurai to let them adventure around while I had a walk. "ah…if it isn't sleeping guy!" said a voice as I turned around and saw… Ren and his team. Was that Kai? Yeah its him. "Hey Ren! What'cha doing here? Wait don't tell…joining the circuit right?" as he nodded and said "Yeah! How did you know?". I sweatdropped and said "….it's obvious"

"what's obvious?"

"You and your team joining the circuit?"

"really?"

"are you….understanding me?"

"how can I understand you if you don't show any signs?" and at this point I facepalmed. "oh! I remembered! I wanted to have a fight with you!" said Ren as he took out a deck. It felt different before I said "Gold Paladin?" as he nodded. I smiled and spotted a vanguard table in the open as I said "let's do it over there!" as we both placed our cards. "GO REN-SAMA!" said a blue haired girl which I presume to be….Asaka or something? Then some really big guy said "don't be over confident Ren" which I presume to be Tetsu. Kai as always said nothing as he sat down. Sakurai went to buy a hotdog or something as I smiled. "let's begin!" said Ren as I nodded. He then said "Stand Up! The, Vanguard!" as he flipped and I said "Stand Up! The, Vanguard" as I also flipped my card.

"**Black Dragon Whelp, Vortime [power: 4000]**" said Kai. "**Dark Low-Level Tamer [power: 5000]**" I said. Ren draw first and said "I draw first~. Ride! **Scout of Darkness, Vortimer [power: 7000]** and Turn End" making me nod and draw a card. "Stand and Draw. Ride the Vanguard! **Black Baby Snow Dragon [power: 7000]** and move back **Dark Low-Level Tamer** and activate Skill! If there is a '**Black**' or **'Dark'** in your rear-guard, your vanguard power rises by 5000! And now **Black Baby Snow Dragon **attack with a boost from **Dark Low-Level Tamer [7000 + 5000 + 5000 = 17000]**". Ren nodded and said "No guard" as he received one damage. "Turn End" I said.

**Akira**

**Hand: 5 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None, Black Baby Snow Dragon, None**

**Back Row: None, Dark Low-Level Tamer, None**

**Ren**

**Hand: 5 | Damage: 1**

**Front Row: None, Scout of Darkness, Vortimer, None**

**Back Row: Nothing**

Ren nodded and then said "Ride! **Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer [power: 9000]** and Call **Player of the holy bow, Viviane [power: 9000] **and **Blade Feather Valkyrie [power: 7000]**. Now I attack your vanguard with **Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer **!". "No guard" I said. He then say again "Then Counter Blast and **Player of the holy bow, Viviane **attacks your vanguard with a boost from **Blade Feather Valkyrie [9000 + 7000 = 16000]**" as I nodded and said "No guard". Ren then said "**Player of the holy bow, Viviane **activate skill! When this units attack hit a vanguard, if this unit is booster by a gold paladin, you may pay the cost which I do, search up to one gold paladin from among them, call it open to a rear-guard and put the rest on the bottom of your deck. So I call **Flash Edge Valkyrie [power: 8000]** and Turn End". I then made a thinking. Didn't he superior call that just for another attack? Hmm…something is fishy.

**Akira**

**Hand: 5 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: None, Black Baby Snow Dragon, None**

**Back Row: None, Dark Low-Level Tamer, none**

**Ren**

**Hand: 3 | Damage: 1**

**Front Row: Player of the holy bow, Viviane, Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer, Flash Edge Valkyrie**

**Back Row: Blade Feather Valkyrie, None, None**

I nodded and said "Stand and Draw. Ride the Vanguard! **Black Adult Snow Dragon [power: 10000] **and call **Crying Dragon [power: 9000] **and **Waterfall Dragon [power: power: 9000]**. Now **Black Adult Dragon **activate skill! If there is a **Black Baby Snow Dragon **in its soul, it gains a power of 5000! Now **Black Adult Snow Dragon **attack with a boost from **Dark Low-Lever Tamer** **[10000 + 5000 + 5000 = 20000]**". Ren smiled and said "**Halo Shield, Mark **Perfect Guard!" as I frowned. "Now! **Waterfall Dragon **attack with a boost from **Crying Dragon** **[9000 + 9000 = 18000**" as this time, he said "No guard" making him receive another damage. "Turn End" I said.

**Akira **

**Hand: 3 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: Waterfall Dragon, Black Adult Snow Dragon, None**

**Back Row: Crying Dragon, Dark Low-Level Tamer, None**

**Ren**

**Hand: 2 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: Player of the holy bow, Viviane, Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer, Flash Edge Valkyrie**

**Back Row: Blade Feather Valkyrie, None, None**

Ren smiled and said "Stand and Draw. _When a black knight's spear parts the heavens, the legend shall rise again_. Ride! **Spectral Duke Dragon [power: 10000]** and activate skill! If there is a **Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer** in its soul, this unit gains the power of 1000! Now **Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer **activate skill! I retire **Flash Edge Valkyrie **and** Black Feather Valkyrie**, and when a **Spectral Duke Dragon** ride's this unit, and it has a **Scout of Darkness, Vortimer **in it's soul, I search two Gold Paladin on the top of my deck! So I call **Blade Feather Valkyrie **again and this time with **Sleygal Dagger [power: 7000]**. Next, **Spectral Duke Dragon **attack with a boost from **Sleygal Dagger [power: 10000 + 7000 = 17000]**". I nodded and said "No guard" making Ren said "Twin Drive Check…..First Check I got **Flame of victory** Critical trigger! And second check…. **Flame of victory **again! Another critical and I give all effects to my vanguard!" as he smiled at me. Dang….3 critical and a power of 27000? That makes me at….5 damage. He smiled and said "Now to finish this! **Player of the holy bow, Vivian** attack with a boost from **Blade Feather Valkyrie [power: 9000 + 7000 = 16000]**" making me say "**Black Hole **perfect guard!". Ren grinned and said "you survived me~" as nodded and said "You are the third person to make me into 5 damage". Ren looked a little puzzle and said "5 damage? Now who would be the first and second?". I smiled and said "first was a childhood friend of mine….and second is my own dear little sister" as he smiled and looked at Sakurai.

**Akira**

**Hand: 2 | Damage: 5**

**Front Row: Waterfall Dragon, Black Adult Snow Dragon, none**

**Back Row: Crying Dragon, Dark Low-Level Tamer, None**

**Ren**

**Hand: 2 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: Player of the holy bow, Vivian, Spectral Duke Dragon, None**

**Back Row: Blade Feather Valkyrie, Sleygal Dagger, None**

I bit my lip and said "Stand and Draw". The card I drew….this made me smile. " Final Turn!" making Ren and the others looking at me. I continued "_when the god's dear own sister was threaten to be killed, he himself went to confront the enemy alone to take him down_! Ride the Vanguard! **Susanoo [power: 10000]** and now activate skill! If there is a '**Black**´and '**Dark**' both in rear-guard and soul, send them into the drop zone! Which in this case, I send **Black Adult Snow Dragon** and **Dark Low-Level** into the drop zone. In return, I choose up to one grade 3 from your deck and show it to the opponent and then break-ride it! So in this case, I search the deck for **Last Card, Revonn the Black [power: 11000]** and….Break Ride the Vanguard! **Last Card, Revonn the Black**! Since I have 5 damage. I now activate Limit Break! If there is a Tear Dragon species in your rear-guard, retire depending how much is there and gain the equivalent critical and a also the equivalent power of 5000…so in this case 2. Now I give all the effects to my vanguard! Now **Last Card, Revonn the Black **attack your vanguard! **[11000 + 5000 + 5000 + 2 critical = 21000 + 2 critical]** as Ren said "no guard" and I said "I'm not finished! If I don't pull of two critical, you will survive my final turn! Now….Twin Drive Check!...First Check **Dark Joker ** Critical Trigger! And second check….**Dark Joker** again! I got critical again! **[21000 + 2 critical +5000 + 5000 + 2 critical = 31000 + 4 critical]**!" making Ren and the others had a shocked face. "I smiled and said "I win~" as I re-arranged my deck. Ren laughed and said "THAT WAS AWESOME PULLING TWO CRITICAL TRIGGERS IN ONE GO IS JUST SUPER DAMN LUCK!" as I sweatdropped and said "…didn't you pull two triggers in one go also?"

"I didn't pull any triggers. I thought triggers is only for vanguard" as I facepalmed. "noo! Ren-sama lost!" said the Asaka while glaring at me. Tetsu looked at me and said "nice fight" as he then said "now lets move!" as the Team AL4 nodded and left the scene. It was then, Sakurai came back and said "….what I miss?". I smiled and said "well…I pulled two twin drive check critical triggers while using the **Last Card, Revonn the Black **limit break" as she nodded. "say….what happen to drawing DDD?" said Sakurai as I looked into the sky and said "well….DDD is somewhere. I just don't have luck to draw my favorite card" as she nodded and we heard someone said "Wow! Nice match with Ren!" which sounds like "Aichi?" I said as I turned around and saw him walking with Misaki and Kamui towards us. I rubbed my head sheepishly and said "it wasn't a good match, just luck!" as I smiled to them. "heck no! you were losing a few seconds later but then drew a trigger in the last minute!" said Kamui. I ruffled his hair and said "thanks…now who wants some lunch?" as they all said "HAI!". We were currently eating lunch in a café outdoor of some sort. We were actually eating peacefully when I heard a familiar voice saying "it seems…the wind has brought us back together again" as I stood up, turned around and said "Leon" as he nodded and Aichi looked a little surprise. Sharlene came rushing and tackle/hugged me. "Akira~! It's been a while!~" she said. I sweatdropped and said "it's only been a few weeks I think?" as she giggled and rubbed her head while saying "silly me!" as we both stood up. "Don't tackle/hug him next time" said Jillian. Sharlene giggled again and said "SAKU~!" as she went to tackle/hug her. me and Jillian sighed and said "she never learns" as I laughed. Aichi looked at me and said "Akira? You know this people?"

I smiled and said "lets just say, they are an old friend of mine" as Jillian stepped on my leg. i clutched my leg and fell on my back. She smirked and said "Old friend my ass. We're childhood friends if you should know" as she glared at me. Leon nodded and said "and now…Aichi Sendou. The wind will bring us together very soon. Until then, train your self to the very outmost because failing in so….results will be catastrophic" as he waved making Sharlene and Jillian following him. I bit my lip and looked at Sakurai as she said "yep…he changed" as he begin eating her own food. I sat down and saw people on the restaurant staring at me. "sorry!" I said and resumed eating and so did the others. Man it was a tough day. Oh well…next is the….Circuit of Hong-Kong!

End of Chapter

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! What do you guys think? I know, Akira is still OP and why the hell he get so damn lucky? Don't worry, he will lose in about…3 more chapter? Jk, maybe in the next two chapters, so bear with me! Jibster Break-Ride!**


	4. Ride 04

**Hey people! It's me again! Now here is the fourth chapter of this story! Oh by the way, I founded the schedule of the season 2 asia circuit! Now after Singapore, they are off to Korea, Seoul! Now lets start! Hmm….scratch that, I'm ending season 2 here and start season 3.**

Ride 04

"Next is the circuit of Hong-Kong!" I said. Misaki tapped my shoulder and said "it's actually Korea, Seoul". I went silent and said "right….so when are we leaving?" making Shin coming from nowhere and said "Tonight! So ready your backpacks!" as we all nodded and left for Seoul!

*Time-skip to Seoul*

When we enter Seoul, the cold wind just hit my face. "damn. Should have bought coats" I said as I looked at the others and they nodded. We managed to find our selves a nice hotel and we are currently taking a rest in the room. "fuaah! Such a tiring day! I want to sleep" said Aichi making Kamui nodding in agreement. I stood up and took a coat (which I got just now) and said "well…I'm gonna go and talk a walk. Anyone wants to follow?" as Misaki stood up and put on her coat. I smiled and said "lets go" as she nodded and we both left the hotel for a stroll around town. The night town was peaceful but it was quite cheerful. "so….Misaki" I said trying to stir up a conversation. "hm?" she said looking at me. "tell me about yourself…not if you not want to" I said. Well it was only logical because we just met….kind of. She stared at the floor and said "hmm….when I was little….my father taught me about vanguard" as I looked at her getting interested. "then one day….they died in an accident….i had a photographic memories since" she said again. "hmm….you feel uncomfortable talking about this don't you?" I said quickly picking it up. She nodded and I said "hmm….so what else do you want to talk about. I mean, a silent walk is just awkward" as I spin my self to walk backward and see her. she pointed at me and said "how about you tell me about yourself?" as I smiled and spinned around again. "hmm…where to start? Oh! I was born….i forgot where I was" making me hear a snicker from behind. "I was abandon by my father, but my mother kept me safe. It was about when I was around 4 years old, I founded Sakurai. She was lonely and lived in a box" I said again. Misaki stared at me and I continued on "I took pity on her and took her back to my house. My mom was kind of sad. I mean, we barely had enough money to feed me. I then took responsibility for her. so I would have my self steal food from the local market and feed her! one day….it was snowing as of if now, she saw a cute stuffed white rabbit in the store which worth….30,000yen. Well, since I was still poor that time, I couldn't gave her what she wanted. She seemed very sad. Since I hate seeing people sad, I begin to learn how to sew clothes and stuff like that. Then, when I was 6 years old, I had finished 2 years project and created the white stuffed rabbit that Saku carries today" making Misaki had a surprised look on her face. "well….when I was 7, I met 3 children, they said there from an island or something. There was 2 female and 1 boy. The boy kept saying he's some kind of child legend or something. i thought he was weird but in the end, 4 of us including Saku, became best friends since. And that's when, I first founded my very own deck which I use today" as I stopped for a while and looked into the sky. Misaki looked at me and said "so…how did you become rich today?" as I looked down to the floor and said "my mother died a couple of years ago…she somehow was the inheritance of the Tachibana family so the inheritance was pass down to me" as Misaki said "I'm so sorry…let's talk about something else?" as I nodded. I turned around and said "one last thing. Do you have any childhood friends?" making her stop and said "no I don't". I smiled and said "oh…just asking" making her stare at me.

"so….dinner?" I said as she nodded and we both left in search of a place to eat. "oh look honey! A young couple" said an old couple who passed us. The old man looked at us and said "hold her hand boy!" and then winked at me. I laughed sheepishly as Misaki blushed a little. The old couple chuckled and walked away. I just whistled awkwardly and said "oh! There's a place to eat!" I said pointed at a small restaurant. She nodded and we both went in. I went inside and saw the place was quite large and had their own vanguard fighting table. I smiled and took a sit as she said "it seems the place has their own vanguard fighting table" as I nodded. After we ordered, I closed my eyes and begin to hum. "…why do you like to hum?" asked Misaki as she put her head on her hand. I smiled and said "oh…it's a lullaby from my mom. She sings it all the time to cheer me up despite I had a rough day" as I begin humming again. I saw her close her eyes and listen to the rhythm of my humming I smiled and hummed some more. Soon the food came in and we both ate in peace, then I pay for the food and left back for the hotel. We soon arrived back and saw the others were getting ready for bed. "ah! Misaki! Akira! You're back!" said Aichi. I smiled and took of Misaki's coat, then mine and hanged them In the closet.

I then went to the bathroom and saw Saku brushing her teeth lazily. She looked at me and said "Nfee-chfan!". I frowned and said "Sakurai! Brush your teeth properly!" as she frowned and brushed faster. Aichi, Kamui and Misaki looked at me and said "wow. You're such a good brother" as I nodded. Sakurai walked pass me while she said "I'll kill you in your sleep" making my smile drop. I scratched my head and closed the door as I prepare for bed. I decided to crash on the couch while Misaki and Sakurai sleeps in the bed, and Aichi with Kamui on the extra bed. poor Shin had to sleep on the floor which I happily traded for. Next day, we went to the stadium and saw some kind of documentary. I ignored it and sat in the crowd for team Q4's match. They won all matches but for some reason…they added special rules. It was interesting to watch. We went out for a break and sat in the small canteen. "wow…that was odd. With new rules and stuff!" said Kamui. I nodded as Sakurai nodded as well. Soon, we headed back to the stadium and it was pretty quite. Then I heard "IT SEEMS TEAM AL4 HAS WON ALL MATCHES AGAINST TEAM MOVIE STAR!" as I had my eyes widen and saw Ren, Kai, Asaka and Tetsu walking out. I saw Aichi looked a little bit stressed. I tapped his shoulder and said "don't worry, you'll win" as he smiled in determination. After some time, the next round's were announced. It was team Q4 fighting against Team AL4. I sat in the crowd and awaited the fighting. I saw the special rules which the players have to start with 2 damage and must win with a total of 8 damage. Hmp. More chances to use limit break and Counterblasts. The match ended with all of them losing.

They were pretty gloomy on the ride home, but I cheered them up by telling some jokes. They all laughed and they weren't gloomy anymore. Anyways, we have finally arrived back in japan. After a day rest, we decided to meet up at the PSY shop card. I was walking on my way there when I decided to stop by card capital. I enter and saw the shop was….quiet. "hmmm" I said as Sakurai said "no one's here" as I just said "you go on ahead" as she nodded and left.

*Sakurai POV*

I nodded and left Akira on his own. I held my doll and walked through the streets and saw many people staring at me. Hmp, creeps. I managed to find my way to the PSY shop and saw Leon walking out. "Sakurai?" he said as he looked at me. I nodded and said "Leon". We stared into each other, then walked off. "What was that all about?" said someone. I enter, and saw some guy and held…Royal Paladin? Last time I heard, it was sealed or something. I pointed at him and said "you there. Fight me" as he looked at me and said "hmm…you're on!" he said in a cheerful tone. He looked at me with a confused face and said "um….where is your deck?" as I unzipped LuLu (one of the many names for my stuffed rabbit) and said "here" as my deck glowed white. Everyone in the shop came near us and Aichi said "Alright! Time to see Sakurai's strength" as I remained quiet and placed a card on the vanguard circle and so did this guy. "oh by the way, names Daigo" said the guy as he gave his hand. I shook it and he smiled. "Stand Up! Vanguard!" he said as he flipped his card. "Stand Up. My, Vanguard" I said as I also flipped my card as my vanguard circle turned white. "**Stardust Trumpeter [power: 6000]**" Daigo said. "**Harmony Angel [power: 7000]**" I said as I made a gesture and said "I start first. Ride My Vanguard, **Persona Angel V.1 [power: 9000]**. Next, I call **Shemriyurai [power: 10000] **and **Shinrairyuu [power: 10000]** and Turn End"

**Sakurai**

**Hand: 3 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: Shemriyurai, Persona Angel V.1, Shinrairyuu**

**Back Row: Nothing**

**Daigo**

**Hand: 5 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None, Stardust Trumpeter, None**

**Back Row: Nothing**

"wow…that's some serious power for a grade 1….i wonder what's the power if it's for grade 3? Alright, Ride! **Pongal [power: 7000]** and call **Little Sage Marron [power: 8000]**. Now, **Pongal **attack with a boost from **Little Sage Marron [7000 + 7000 = 14000]**". I nodded and said "No Guard" as he nodded and said "Turn End".

**Sakurai**

**Hand: 3 | Damage: 1**

**Front Row: Shemriyurai, Persona Angel V.1, Shinrairyuu**

**Back Row: Nothing**

**Daigo**

**Hand: 4 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None, Pongal, None**

**Back Row: None, Little Sage Marron, None**

I made draw a card and said "stand and draw. Ride My Vanguard, **Persona Angel V.2 [power: 11000] **and call **Persona Angel V.1**. Now, **Persona Angel V.2 **attacks with a boost from **Persona Angel V.1 [11000 + 9000 = 20000]**" as he said "No guard". "Next, **Shemriyurai **activates skill, if there is '**Shinrairyuu**' in any of the rear-guards, it gains a power of 5000. Now attack **[10000 + 5000 = 15000]**" as he said again "No guard". "Now, **Shinrairyuu** activates skill, if there is '**Shemriyurai**' in any of the rear-guard, it gains a power of 5000. Now attack again **[10000 + 5000 = 15000]**" and this time he said "**Flash Shield, Iseult, **Perfect guard" making that attack fail. "Turn End" I said.

**Sakurai**

**Hand: 5 | Damage: 1**

**Front Row: Shemriyurai, Persona Angel V.2, Shinrairyuu**

**Back Row: None, Persona Angel V.1, None**

**Daigo**

**Hand: 4 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: None, Pongal, None**

**Back Row: None, Little Sage Marron, None**

Daigo draw a card and said "Stand and Draw. Ride! **Knight of Determination, Lamorak [power: 10000]** and call **Knight of Silence, Gallatin [power: 10000] **also call **Pongal [power: 7000]**. Now, **Knight of Determination **attacks your vanguard with a boost from **Little Sage Marron**! **[10000 + 7000 = 17000]**". I remained quiet and said "No guard". "Next! **Knight of Silence, Gallatin** attack with a boost from **Pongal! [10000 + 7000 = 17000]**". I nodded again and said "No Guard". He nodded and said "Turn End".

**Sakurai**

**Hand : 5 | Damage: 3**

**Front Row: Shemriyurai, Persona Angel V.2, Shinrairyuu**

**Back Row: None, Persona Angel V.1, None**

**Daigo**

**Hand: 3 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: None, Knight of Determination, Lamorak, Knight of Silence, Gallatin**

**Back Row: None, Little Sage Marron, Pongal**

I draw a card and said "Stand and Draw. _When the fallen cries for help, your songs shall be their hope_. Ride My Vanguard, My Ace, **Angel Singer, Vioshii [power: 13000]** and call **Black Anel** **[power: 6000] **and **Raynare the fallen [power: 7000]**. Now, **Angel Singer, Vioshii **attacks your vanguard with a boost from **Persona Angel V.1 [13000 + 9000 = 22000]**". "No Guard" he said. I continued and said "**Shemriyurai **attacks with a boost from **Black Anel [10000+ 6000 = 16000]**". "No Guard" he said again. I frowned and said "Now, **Shinrairyuu **attacks with a boost from **Raynare the fallen [10000 + 7000 = 17000]**". He smiled and said "no guard". I frowned and said "turn end"

**Sakurai**

**Hand: 3 | Damage: 3**

**Front Row: Shemriyurai, Angel Singer, Vioshii, Shinrairyuu**

**Back Row: Black Anel, Persona Angel V.1, Raynare the Fallen**

**Daigo**

**Hand: 3 | Damage: 5**

**Front Row: None, Knight of Determination, Lamorak, Knight of Silence, Gallatin**

**Back Row: None, Little Sage Marron, Pongal**

He smiled and said " _The Sanctuary's history has been protected by those with powers of the sacred dragon! _Ride the Vanguard! **White Dragon Knight, Pendragon [power: 10000]**. Now! **White Dragon Knight, Pendragon **Limit Break! If I have 4 or more damage, from the start of main phase, look up to five card from the top of your deck, search up to one grade 3 Royal Paladin from among them and ride it then shuffle your deck. So now I Ride the Vanguard! **Soul Saver Dragon [power: 10000]** and it gains a power of 10000. Now activate skill! Soul Blast and I get to choose 3 of my rear-guards and it gains 5000 power! I choose **Knight of Silence, Gallatin, Little Sage Marron **and **Pongal**! Now, **Soul Saver Dragon** attacks your vanguard with a boost from **Little Sage Marron [10000 + 5000 + 12000 = 27000]**!". I said "No Guard". He then said "Twin Drive check….first check….second check….no triggers. Next, **Knight of Silence, Gallatin **attacks with a boost from **Pongal [10000 + 5000 + 12000 = 27000]**" as I said "No Guard". He smiled and said "Turn End". Hmp, he's good.

**Sakurai**

**Hand: 3 | Damage: 5**

**Front Row: Shemriyurai, Angel Singer, Vioshii, Shinrairyuu**

**Back Row: Black Anel, Persona Angel V.1, Raynare the Fallen**

**Daigo**

**Hand: 2 | Damage: 5**

**Front Row: None, Soul Saver Dragon, Knight of Silence, Gallatin**

**Back Row: None, Little Sage Marron, Pongal**

"wow, such tight match" said Aichi. I just remained quiet as I draw. I smiled a little at the card I pulled but then stopped it. " Final Turn" making people look at me. "_Once you have give hope to the fallen, it's time for you to join them in battle!_CrossRide My Vanguard, **Angel Singer, Vioshii LIGHT [power: 15000]**" making everyone looked shock. "a base power of 15000? Ever Akira's one isn't that high!" said Aichi. Yes, he's right. In truth, my clans base power damage is higher, but Nii-chans clans based on gaining power. So I have my own advantages and disadvantages. "Now, **Angel Singer, Vioshii LIGHT **Limit Break. I retire my front rear-guards, and call grade 3 while it gains a power of 5000 and If I have **Angel Singer, Vioshii** in it's soul, I soul charge 2 of my back rear-guards. So I call **Sephanir [power: 12000]** and **Mother Greya [power: 11000]**. Now, **Angel Singer, Vioshii LIGHT **Soul Blast and I give my vanguard 10000 power. Now **Sephanir **attacks! **[12000 + 5000 = 17000]**". Daigo smiled and said "**Flash Shield, Iseult **perfect guard!". I frowned and said "once more. **Mother Greya [11000 + 5000 = 16000]**". He smile once more and said "again! **Flash Shield, Iseult **perfect guard". I really frowned this time. Hmp, no matter, he wont survive the next attack. "Now….**Angel Singer, Vioshii LIGHT** **[15000 + 5000 +10000 = 30000]**" and this time he said "I…lost. Nice fight!" as we both re-arranged our decks and I just nodded. "wow! Sakurai, you're amazing!" said Aichi. I just nodded and said "I have to be going. i'm going to nii-chan" as he nodded and said "may I follow?" and I just nodded.

*Akira POV*

I saw a guy walking out from the PSY shop. I saw him carrying a Royal Paladin deck. Hmm….meh. I then enter the shop just in time when I saw Aichi and Sakurai walking out. "Aichi! Sakurai!" I said as I went near them. Sakurai pointed at the man walking away and said "I had a fight with him. He forced me into Limit Break" making my eyes widen and said "…not bad. Well back to business, what's next for team Q4?". Aichi looked at me and said "well….we got invited to 'paradise island' but only team members so….i'm afraid I cant bring you guys". I nodded and said "well…it's okay, we'll be going home now" as me and Sakurai nodded and left. The moment we left, I heard Miwa said "WOOHOO! PARADISE ISLAND" making me sweat drop. I saw Sakurai looking a little sad so I said "Saku….how about we go to a theme park or something to cheer you up?" as her face lit up and said "yay". I smiled and patted her. over the next hours, we spent the day goofing off and then we went back home.

*Time Skip a couple of days*

I was called by Mr. Shin that they will be flying to Hong Kong, and asked if we wanted to follow. I had politely decline as I had to studies for the soon-to-be-out-of-nowhere- test. He had understood and hang up the phone. Saku was studying in her room so I had to do so also. After studying, I walk out of my room and saw Saku….staring into the sky. I went near her and said "Saku? You okay?" as she looked at me and said "Its…nothing. I want to see them fighting in Hong Kong. Can we go?" as I had sweatdropped and said "I think I should have accepted the offer. Well anyways, lets go intercept their flight" as she nodded and I called some people. By the time we arrived on the airport, I saw a plan being surrounded by cars. I smiled and soon aboared the plane and I heard "HEY! IT'S AKIRA" as I turned around and said "Kamui!". He smiled and waved to me. I saw beside Misaki while Saku was sitting next to Kamui. "….did you somehow had involve in the delay of the flight?" said Misaki. i laughed sheepishly and said "well…I asked some people to stop the flight so…" as she nodded and closed her eyes.

I smiled and waved to Mr. Shin which he smiled in return. After hours of flight, we had finally arrived in Hong Kong. It was…cold. I took a jacket out of nowhere and gave them to the rest. After checking in, we rested and the next day, we were ready to see the first match. I sitted myself with Sakurai beside Mr. Shin as he said "did you hear? Now they have another tag-team match". I looked at him and said "really? Against who?". He scratched his head and said "some people I think" as I laughed and watch Aichi walking to the platform. It was quite an amazing circuit as they had final reached the final stage. Aichi and Kamui were waiting who were their opponents until the announcer said "Final Stage! Team Q4 vs Team Dreadnought" making me a little surprise. It was…quite shocking to see Leon fighting again. I saw him and Sharlene…wait Sharlene? I expected Jillian but meh. Anyways, I saw him and Sharlene standing on the platform. They had a fight and…Aichi lost. Well, it looks like it's going to be the final of the Circuit, the Japan Circuit. Saku looked sad when Team Q4 lost but I told her their going to win on their own turf making her cheer up. As we were on the flight to japan, I was checking my deck out when suddenly….a card dropped out. it was Dark Dragonic Descendant. I smiled and said "it's been a while DDD" as the card glowed making me laugh. I saw Misaki staring at me and said "How….How did you do that?" as I smiled and said "here….give me your deck" as she gave me hers and I took out **Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu** and said "….Amaterasu?...yes….i get it" as I gave back the card and said "she likes being with you…how do I do this? Maybe it's what I had since I was a child" as she nodded and put back her deck. I closed my eyes and fell asleep soon.

Later after a day or so, we and Team Q4 went to the PSY card shop. In the end, I saw the 3 of them had a fight with the sisters. Though they won all though, and it was nice to see Kamui not throwing a fit around. After they received a card from the 3 of them, we left and went to rest for the upcoming finale circuit. Next day, I saw them fight and they won the circuit. The crowd roared as Saku clapped for them. I smiled and applauded for them also. After the award ceremony, I was also invited along by Takuto to join Team Q4 to his high personal security area. Soon, he reveled a story about Cray, and it's leader being sealed or some sort. We were then transported into Cray with Team AL4, Team SIT Genius and Team Dreadnought. As he told us he needed them to represent for Cray, Leon stepped up and said "No…I am the only one's worthy of ruling this planet". "wha?" said Aichi as he suddenly said "i….am working with the void" making others shock while I frowned. He then suddenly used this power thing and scattered the other team. For some reason, Sakurai was transported back into earth and leaving me with Leon. "Leon!" I said making him look at me with a shocked face and said "H-How is this possible?" as I frowned and took out my deck and said "I will bring you back!" as his eyes glowed and made a….rape face and said "I will destroy you!" as he took out his deck. He placed the deck in the air or something as I did the same. "Stand Up! My, Vanguard" he said as he flipped his card. "Stand Up! The, Vanguard!" I said as I flipped my card also. "it seems Jillian and Sharlene is in a tag fight with….Ren and Kai. Hmp, no matter! **Tri-holl Dracokid [power: 5000]**". I frowned and said "How dare you. I shall beat you and return you to the person you were once more! **Dark Baby Dragon [power: 6000**" as I drew a card and said "I go first! Ride the Vanguard! **Black Baby Snow Dragon [power: 7000] **and call **Baby Dragon [power: 6000]** and Turn End". Leon had a sinister smile and said "tch, useless exile clan! Ride My Vanguard! **Battle Siren, Cynthia [power: 6000]** and call **Storm Ride, Eugene [power: 6000]**. Now, **Battle Siren, Cynthia **attacks with a boost from **Storm Rider, Eugene!**" as I said "No guard". He nodded and said "Turn End"

**Akira**

**Hand: 4 | Damage: 1**

**Front Row: None, Black Baby Snow Dragon, None**

**Back Row: None, Baby Dragon, None**

**Leon**

**Hand: 4 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None, Battle Siren, Cynthia, None**

**Back Row: None, Storm Rider, Eugene, none**

I draw a card and said "Stand and Draw. Ride the Vanguard, **Dark Adult Dragon [power: 11000] **call **Black** **Blaster Blade Liberator [power: 9000]**. Now, **Dark Adult Dragon **attacks with a boost from **Baby Dragon [11000 + 6000 = 17000]**" as Leon said "No guard". "Next! **Black** **Blaster Blade Liberator **attack!" as Leon didn't guarded again. "Turn End" I said.

**Akira**

**Hand: 3 | Damage: 1**

**Front Row: None, Dark Adult Dragon, Black Blaster Blade Liberator**

**Back Row: None, Baby Dragon, None**

**Leon**

**Hand: 4 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: None, Battle Siren, Cynthia, None**

**Back Row: None, Storm Rider, Eugene, none**

Leon drew a card and said "Stand and Draw. Ride My Vanguard! **Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos** **[power: 9000] **and now I attack! **[9000 + 6000 = 15000]**" as I didn't guarded. "Turn End" he said.

**Akira**

**Hand 4 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: None, Dark Adult Dragon, Black Blaster Blade Liberator**

**Back Row: None, Baby Dragon, None**

**Leon**

**Hand: 4 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: None, Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos, None**

**Back Row: None, Storm Rider, Eugene, None**

I drew a card and finally smiled. "_When the Light falls, it is this creature who shall make it fall! _Ride the Vanguard! My Ace! **Dark Dragonic Descendant [power: 13000] **and activate skill! If there is at least 1 '**Dark**' in soul, I retire it and call a grade 2 to the front rear-guard…so I call **Black Blaster Dark Revenger [power: 9000]** and **Dark Dragonic Descendant**attack your vanguard with a boost from **Baby Dragon [13000 + 6000]**!". He said "No Guard". I nodded and said "Check, the Drive the trigger….first check….second check **Dark Sister**, Get Heal Trigger! I give all effects to **Black Blaster Blade Liberator [9000 + 5000 = 14000]**" as he didn't guarded again. "Now! **Black Blaster Dark Revenger **attack!" and again he didn't guarded. I was wondering until he…smiled and his eyes glowed. "I see…." As I said "Turn End"

**Akira**

**Hand: 4 | Damage: 1**

**Front Row: Black Blaster Dark Revenger, Dark Dragonic Descendent, Black Blaster Blader Liberator**

**Back Row: None, Baby Dragon, None**

**Leon**

**Hand: 4 | Damage: 5**

**Front Row: None, Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos, None**

**Back Row: None, Storm Rider, Eugene, None**

Leon had a creepy smile and said "_Drain the Chaos! Judgement Maelstrom! _Ride My Vanguard! **Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom [power: 11000].** Now, **Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom **Limit Break! If this is the fourth turn of the fight, this unit gets 5000 power until the end of the battle! Now attack with a boost from **Storm Rider, Eugene [11000 + 6000 = 17000]**" as I said "No guard" and he continued "Twin Drive Check….First Check **Battleship Intelligence **critical trigger! Second check…. **Supersonic Sailor **another Critical Trigger! **[17000 + 1 critical + 2 critical = 17000 + 3 critical]**". Damn. 3 critical? That makes me now 4 damage…no matter!. "He smiled and said "Turn End"

**Akira**

**Hand: 4 | Damage: 4**

**Front Row: Black Blaster Dark Revenger, Dark Dragonic Descendent, Black Blaster Blader Liberator**

**Back Row: None, Baby Dragon, None**

**Leon**

**Hand: 4 | Damage: 5**

**Front Row: None, Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom, None**

**Back Row: None, Storm Rider, Eugene, None**

I nodded and said "Draw" which made me smile. " FINAL TURN! _Let the wind guide you with power as you hunt down your enemies! _Crossride the Vanguard! **Dark Dragonic Descendant 'THE WIND' [power: 14000] **and activate Limit Break! I retire 3 of my rear-guards and gain 5000 power and an extra critical! Now I attack!" as I smiled in victory. Leon smirked and said " **Emerald Shield, Paschcal** PERFECT GUARD!" making my smile drop. "m-my final turn" as Leon smirked. "T-Turn e-end" I said weakly.

**Akira**

**Hand: 4 | Damage: 4**

**Front Row: None, Dark Dragonic Descendant 'THE WIND', None**

**Back Row: Nothing**

**Leon**

**Hand: 3 | Damage: 5**

**Front Row: None, Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom, None**

**Back Row: None, Storm Rider, Eugene, None**

Leon smirked again and said "wrong time to activate your limit break! I have seen that I will win this turn! Now….call **Storm Rider, Diamantes [powr: 9000] **and I attack **Storm Rider, Diamanter **attacks your vanguard!" as I remained calm and said "not yet….not the time to use it!" making Leon seemed confused. "Now….**Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom **attack with a boost from **Storm Rider, Eugene [11000 + 6000 = 17000]**!" as I smiled and said "**Black Hole **perfect guard" as Leon smirked once more and said "Not done yet! Twin Drive Check! First check…..second check **Enemy seeking seagull soldier **Stand Trigger! I stand **Storm Rider, Diamanter ** and attack once more!" as I had my eyes widen and said "I….lost" as he laughed evilly. Suddenly, something black appeared before me and it said "Akira Tachibana" as I looked confused. I was then covered by black fogs and I fainted.

*Later*

I later open my eyes to find my self inside….a bench near card capital. "aagh!" I shouted as I woke up. I looked around and saw no one was around. I then walked inside the shop and saw….nobody. I walked around until a flash of light appeared before me. I saw the rest of my friends just standing in front of me. "Guys!" I shouted as I went near them. Aichi smiled and said "Akira! You're safe! Leon told me you died?" as I nodded and said "no I didn't….where is Leon?" as I looked around for him. Aichi nodded and said "I don't know…he just….went gone like that." As I had my eyes widen and said "wait…did you defeat Leon?" as he smiled and nodded. I smiled and patted his head and said "good work" as he gave me a thumbs up. Just then, I felt a pair of arms on my waist. "NII-CHAN!" complained Saku. I turned around and said "Sakurai! You're okay!" as she smiled and kept on hugging me. After a minute or so, she stopped holding me and I stretched and said "well….after all this bizz, I'm getting tired so I'm going home. Sakurai, if you want to stay, you may" making her smile and nodded.

I walked away from the group while saying quietly "Saku has been cheerful since we meet Aichi and his friends….i wonder what will happen to Leon?" as I made a turn just to be greeted by the very person I was mentioning. "Leon?" I said. He looked at me and said "Akira. I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did" as I smiled and said "nope. Just kidding, I forgive you." as he smiled and I said "so…where is Jillian and Sharl-" I was interrupted when I fell into the ground. "AKIRA~!" shouted Sharlene. I smiled and patted her head and said "Hello Sharlene. Jillian" I greeted as she waved. After Sharlene let go of me, I stood up and brushed my self and I said "well…I don't want to waste your guys time, so I'm going home" as Leon said "Alone? Where is Saku?" as I pointed across the corridor and he nodded. "Sharlene, follow Akira" said Leon as I was about to protest but she grabbed my arm and dragged me away. "DAMN YOU LEON!" I cursed as he smirked and walked away. after being dragged, I stood up and brushed myself again and walked normally with Sharlene. "Akira, it's been a while since we had a walk together right?" as I smiled and said "yeah…its been years in fact. How's life treating you?" as she smiled and said "Life didn't treat me" making me sweatdrop. "Just kidding~, it's been fun with Jillian and Leon! I mean, it was lonely though without the two of you guys" as I smiled and patted her. "I'm not a kid you know~" she said. I laughed as she pouted a little and laughed with me. "I'm still small" she said. I was confused until she mean a reference to her….em…chest. I just nodded slowly as she said "you know what I'm talking about right?" as I just nodded.

After arriving, we went up the elevator, and walked towards my room as I said "well…this is my sto-" I was interrupted when my phone ringed. "hello? Yeah….okay…sure" I said as Sharlene said "something wrong?" as I nodded a no and said "nah. Saku is going to stay with her friends tonight" as Sharlene nodded and said "so…you're alone?" as I smiled and said "yeah. I'm used to it. Better go back to Leon before he gets worried" as I was about to walk in when she grabbed my shirt from behind and said "can i…stay over?" as I just smiled and said "sure. I'll go prepare the guest room" as I walked inside and so did she. "….nice house" she said as she looked around. I chuckled a little and prepared her bed until she fell into my bed and said "dibs on this bed!" making me sweatdrop and said "yeah. Sure" as I stretched out. it was getting late so I said "well…it's getting late so I'm going to bed. night" as she nodded and I went inside. After changing, I went to bed and close my eyes for a good night sleep.

End of Chapter

**Hey people! Thank you for reading this! Hehe, it's the end of season 2 and the start of season 3 now! Yay! The next story will be set 6 months after the season 2. Of a note. I am a noob in vanguard, that's why I will be tweakin Kurai Ryuu and Angel sabers every chapter if there is a possible fight. Now if you have suggestion how to make the clan more balance (I still want the sense of OP though), please, don't hesitate to tell me! Tell me how it should change and some sort. And if you ever see the skill, Limit Break, or any skill of some sort different, means I have been tweaking the clan so I hope you bear with me! Jibster out.**


	5. Ride 05

**Hello people! It's me again! With a new chapter of my Vanguard Fanfic! I love writing this fanfic….i feel smarter :3. Anyways, I will give you guys a cookie if you tell me you want some changes to the OC clan's, or something in the storyline or anything to do with the fanfic! So…lets start!**

**Ride 05**

*Akira POV*

Six Months Later…

I was currently eating lunch on the rooftop. It was a nice Monday and the day started with a warm but not hot morning. It was lunch break and I love to eat alone. Saku is always off with Misaki and Aichi…..speaking of them, did you know Misaki and Aichi cut their hair? They seem more awesome now. Oh yeah, Aichi even transferred into my school. It was quite nice to see another familiar face around you know. I stood up after finishing lunch and walked back in and over heard Aichi's voice. "This is Vanguard" Aichi said as I came from the corridor. He was talking to this person with red hair. If Aichi is explaining to him about vanguard, it means that he is new to vanguard. Though I sense potential in him.

"Aichi! What's going on?" I said as I waved. He smiled and said "Ah! Akira, great timing, I was just explaining Naoki here about Vaguard". Naoki huh? "well….how about the champion shows a rookie some ropes or two?" as I nudged his shoulder. Aichi nodded and talked to Naoki again about vanguard. I nodded and left them too to walk to the library. There, I felt someone watching me. I quickly turned around, grabbed the person on the collar and said "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME?!". The person had glasses and white hair and red eyes. "NOO! I WASN'T STARING AT YOU!" he said. I let him down and said "sorry" and he just ran away. I scratched my head and decided to go back to Aichi. As I went back to Aichi, I saw Naoki walking. I went to Aichi and said "so…did he have potential?" as he nodded. I sat down with him when Aichi said "Hey Akira?" as I looked at him and said "Hm?". He hesitated for a while until he said "well…I was thinking of forming a club….".

I instantly smiled and said "let me guess….a cardfight club right?" as he just smiled and said "Yeah!". I stood up, patted him on the shoulder and said "well…I'm with you all the way" as he nodded and took out some kind of paper. He gave me some and said "here, I made leaflets for you to give out and invite them to join us" as I nodded and left him to hand out the leaflets. Not much people were interested but I know they knew Vanguard. I was walking when I bumped into someone. "oof!" I went and fell down the stairs (I was near the stairs area). I landed on my head but for some reason, it didn't crack nor did I die. I stood up and saw someone above me. She had blonde hair an- WAIT A SEC! "you are Kourin of Ultra-Rare?" I said instantly making her nod and said "yes. Now if you are a fan boy, I suggest you moving out of the way" making me having a tick mark.

I walked up, picked up the leaflets and handed her one and said "just to be clear, I'm not a fanboy" as I walked away. after minutes, saw Naoki and Kourin also carrying the same leaflets. I met across them and said "how many given out?"

"3" said Noaki

"all" said Kourin making me sweatdrop. It was no secret because she's an idol. After another minutes, I passes Sakurai and Misaki eating lunch. "Misaki! Sakurai!" I said as I handed them the leaflets and they looked confused. I left them and went back to Aichi and said "Aichi! I didn't get out much only a couple of people" as he nodded and said "better than nothing". I place down the leaflets and me, Aichi, Kourin and Noaki awaited the people who decided to show up. I then decided to walk out when I saw a rush of people running here. Must be fans. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" I shouted as everyone hid behind the tables. I jumped behind a table just in time the fans burst through the door. Wonder how do they do that? Then they said "WE WANT TO JOIN!" as Aichi was about to accept when I stopped him and said "hmm….let me guess…they want to join just to get closer to Kourin? Hmp, Kourin, make them fight, if they win, they get to join" which Kourin smirked and said "with pleasure". All of them lose but then, the glasses person walked in and pointed at Noaki and said "I CHALLENGE HIM!" as Naoki accepted. The glasses person named Shingo won the fight earning him a place in the club. Aichi then said "great! Now we only need one more person to make the club official!"

It was at that point, some group of people which were named 'The American Football Club' came bursting in, and kidnapped us. Wait what? I then found myself on the school field and saw Aichi having a cardfight with some guy. I made my way to Kourin and said "what's going on?" as she explained to me that they were send by the student council. Tsk, those people. Aichi managed to win and we went back to the room and sat down. "we are one person short" said Aichi as everyone nodded. "I know…how about Misaki?" I said. everyone nodded but Kourin frowned. Aichi was now currently begging Misaki to join the club but she didn't want to because Kourin said something about not being serious. It was about to be the deadline before the limit of making the club official. I mean, the student council made people go away from us! How bad is that? We were then called upon the office. There stood the student vice. He said that it's the deadline day and their short one people until Misaki came in and say she is their fifth member. Aichi sighed in relief but the student council will only make their club official under one condition. We have to go against one school of their choosing. I have a bad feeling about this. The next word really made me shocked. "Hitsue High" and at that point, Aichi smiled and said "Alright! Kai!". I smiled at his excitement.

I was currently sitting among the few crowded people. I maybe a member and serve as a vice of some sort (I mean, Aichi invited me first!), I didn't want to participate. It has been 6 months since I last cardfight and I wanted to feel the rush again but I wouldn't rush it. I saw Noaki fight against Kai. Aichi and Morikawa and Shingo against Miwa. That Shingo kid has an attitude. Meh. Anyways, I sat on the bench and saw the fight Naoki vs Kai. Boy that kid has some luck. He pulled of an early critical and made Kai into 5 damage! Wow. But sadly, Kai used those damage to do a Break-Ride and won the match. The next line made me surprised though. "I'm looking forward to have another fight" he said. damn. Why didn't he say that to Aichi when he was noob? Meh again.

So now the score was 1-0. Well, I what I meant it was 1-1 because Kourin won against Izaki. It was an interesting match to watch you know? Not much people, no crowds, just peaceful. Then the next match was Misaki and …..Kamui?! the heck?! He's a middle school student…wait. Oh who cares, that kid is seriously powerful. After the fight…. The score turned to 1-2 in which Misaki wins. It was awesome, she and her new deck 'Genesis' is so powerful. The next fight was the final fight, Aichi vs Morikawa. It was going to be easy win but Morikawa used Kai's Kagero deck….wait what? Wow, I thought he's going to use his 'grade 3' deck. Hehe,….wow, he's powerful alright. Though, in the end Aichi won and we had earned the place to become an official club and we earned a supervisor named…..someone I forgot who the name was. I left the area when they said their goodbye's though.

The next day, there was a talk who would be the vice-captain. I quickly appointed Aichi to be captain. Then Shingo wanted to be captain….then everyone wanted too. So we had to settle this with a cardfight. Aichi made me to go last who ever goes to the….final? meh. I waited and finaly….i saw Misaki fighting against Kourin. Oh this is going to be fun!...which they instead had a mouth fight. I sweatdropped and suddenly tapped Naoki whom looked sad and said "I nominate this guy!" as everyone suddenly looked at him. He then felt weak or something like that and had a passionate talk about why he wanted to be the vice, and in return, Aichi named him Vice. Teehee, my chance! I suddenly took our several arm bands and threw them to Aichi. "Aichi, I made armbands for our club" I said as he looked at the arm band. The background was red, and had a the word 'Cardfight Club' in the middle and wings in the side. Aichi smiled and was about to put on one but I took them all and gave a dark blue one for him. "I made each for everyone, on different colours" I said as I gave the red one to Naoki, Yellow to Kourin, purple to Misaki, grey for Shingo and black for me. "Wow! This is awesome!" said Naoki. I smiled and sat down. It was about later, I saw Shingo dragging Naoki somewhere. I decided to follow them, I mean, that Shingo kid has a menacing smile on him. I said to Aichi "Aichi, going out for a while. Spend some time with the ladies or something" as i smirked. His face turned a little red and said "what do you mean by 'spending time'?" as I laughed and walked away while saying "Nothing~" causing him to look confused.

As I walked away, I overheard Shingo said "I heard there is a Cardight Circle formed in the middle school. How about we pay a visit and form a bond between the Cardfight club?" as I heard Naoki agreed to it. I had a bad feeling so I continued following them. I enter the middle school area getting some looks for other people but I ignored them. Soon enough, I saw Naoki and Shingo stopping at a room and they enter it. I peered through it and they had a small talk. Then I heard a girl whom named Mai, friend of….the little sister of Aichi named….Emi I think? Nevertheless, Naoki and Mai had a friendly fight and…..it was surprising Naoki lost? I then heard him asking for advice in an intimidating fashion. I somehow saw Misaki beside me and Aichi passing me. Before Aichi enter, he said "what are you doing here?" as I said "….nothing" and he just nodded and enter. I heard Misaki said something to Naoki. I was about to walk away when I almost bumped into a shorter girl. "woah" I said as I almost fell down. "hello! Sorry, didn't see you there!" said a girl. I stood up and said "Rekka of Ultra-Rare?" as she smiled and nodded. She just then left and enter the room. I saw Kourin walking behind her. she just looked at me, then 'hmped' then walked off. I scratched my head until I heard them speaking again.

Well…since I'm useless here, i decided to return to the club again. It was….a peaceful place without them around. I decided to go to the roof. "Nii-chan" I heard Saku said behind me. "Saku! What are you doing here?" I asked. She looked at me and said "why are you not with Aichi and the others?" as I smiled and patted her head and asked me to join to sit in the roof. I then said "well….i felt not useful being with them…so I came here to pass the time. Speaking of which, why aren't you with them?" as she just remained quiet. Then she spoke up and said "….i don't see you hang out with them very often" as I just laughed. "hmm, you know the type of person I am right? I only come to them if I feel like it, or they call me. Either way, I have nothing to do" I said. she looked at me again and said "don't you feel lonely?" as I smiled again. "I'm used to it. It's not like friends appear out of the blue or something. sure they can, but I kinda doubt it" as she nodded and walked away. I smiled to myself and lay down for a while.

Next day, we received an invitation to join a 'Vanguard High School Championship' which sounded exciting. "Aichi, got a note" I said as I gave the letter to him. He read it and said "hmm….lets accept it" as everyone agreed on. "Alright! Let's go meet up with our competition?" said Naoki as I nodded. Aichi agreed on too and our first place is….Fukuhara High. It was some kind of a private high school associated with Team Asteroid. We were then greeted by Tetsu, whom he lead us to see a fight with….Leon and Asaka. Aichi looked surprised and I smiled. I blowed an air blankly and somehow, the strings of hair on top of Leon brushed off making his eyes widen. He looked up and I waved. He smiled and continued on with his fight. Asaka was winning until Leon manage to defend himself. He then Break-Ride a unit called 'Last Card, Revonn' which was kind of similar to mine. Teehee. Later, we were greeted by Team Dreadnought and Leon waved to me. Aichi and Leon had a talk when I saw Jillian walking. I waved to her and which she waved and pointed something behind her. I saw something blue passed her and I look confused until I was….flying. I fell into ground and heard a familiar voice said "AKIRA!~" to which I smiled. "Sharlene" I said as I patted her. she stood up and so did I as I brushed myself and I heard Jillian said "you seriously got to stop doing that" as Sharlene playfully hit herself on the head.

I laughed and Leon smiled to me and walked over to me. "Akira" he said as I just….ruffled his hair. "oi! Stop it!" he said as he….adjusted his hair. I laughed as he frowned. "anyways, it's been a while after….that happened" Leon said as I just smiled and said "no sweat". I smiled and everyone had a good laugh. "anyways, we just enrolled to a high school in Hong-Kong and we are participating in the championship" said Leon. I nodded and which Tetsu said "so…how about a warm up for the Miyaji's?" and I saw Naoki looking very excited and said "YES!" to which Tetsu nodded and arranged a fight with….Suiko of Ultra-rare. Wow, these idol is seriously getting to normal life? Cool. I saw her coming in with the female Fukuhara uniform which Naoki said "….Sailor doesn't fit you" making everyone going quiet. Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this. The two then begin their fight with everyone watching. Naoki used the Limit-Break of his new ace, **'Armor Break Dragon'** which the limit break was awesome though Suiko somehow survived. She won the fight causing Naoki to say he is weak and something like that. Shingo cheered him up with harsh words though. Then I saw a familiar person walking towards us. "Ren?" I said to which he smiled and everyone looked…surprised. "hello guys" he said with a wave. He reveled to us that he is the Fukuhara captain and took out his deck and asked for a fight. Everyone looked shocked he went back to Shadow Paladin but he joked and everyone smiled. We then said our goodbyes and left with Team Dreadnought in which Leon came up to me and Aichi and said "if you wish to face off against me, you must win against Fukuhara school" as me and Aichi nodded. We finally reached the point for us to depart ways. Jillian waved and Sharlene shouted "GOODBYE!" and I waved and sweatdropped.

The next day, the student council asked us to do various jobs of such. We had to do a play or something to which I was about to decline when they forced us. I frowned and Shingo came with….a script. I took the script and read the whole thing. I wasn't in it so….i have to leave for about a couple of days. I smiled and said my goodbyes to everyone. As I left, I saw Saku coming with me and I said "why aren't you with? I am aware that the school knows about this play and you being you, you will help them" to the point she said "you are going to be away for the time period of the play right?" as I nodded. That it is only 2 days though. I didn't feel the big deal to which she said "….may I go?" as I smiled and she nodded and went off to Aichi and his friends. I nodded and something ringed in my phone. It was the 14 of July….and it's my birthday. It seems I'm going to spend it alone. Meh. As I arrived back home, It was still late afternoon. I smiled to myself as I sat on the balcony of the house and….sat there. I always loved the night lights.

Anyways, I slept early and heard Saku coming home late. I let her be and went back to sleeping. several days later, I was currently sitting in the club room with the others nowhere to be on sight. It was then I saw a note. I open it and said 'Sorry Akira! Had to leave for our first match of the Championship! Come to *insert location which I forgot*'. I just sat there and smiled to myself. I would not come to them. It's not I'm angry or anything but, why should i? yes, I can support them and stuff but it's just not my thing. Maybe Kourin should cheer them or something? meh. I then decided to go to the roof until I heard a familiar voice. "It appears there are two choices before you. one is to drop your hand now and lose. And the other is to keep your hand and lose". Damn, nice line as I walked in. I saw Leon fighting against some guy with a bandage on his other arm. I had no idea what the guy was saying, he kept on talking about his 'God Hand' or something like that. I ignored it and said "Leon. Don't listen to him. He must be exaggerating" as I walked stood near the door way. Leon looked at me with a surprised face and said "Leon? I thought you were w-" I never let Leon finished as I said "nah. They left me so, I stayed" as he nodded and presumed fighting. I felt myself into the ground again. "AKIRA~!" said Sharlene. I sweatdropped as I stood up and brushed myself. "do you have to do that every time?" said Jillian frowning. "Its my decision!" said Sharlene while pouting. I laughed and said "not a problem to me" as I patted Sharlene's head. Jillian just nodded and proceed to observe the fight again. Well…it ended as Leon break-rides the same card again. The sun suddenly brightens up and we all went back to the clubroom and saw Aichi and the others went back. I made a gesture to make Leon and the three go first. I went in last as Aichi said "Akira! Where have you been? Did you read the letter?". I nodded and said "nope. Didn't see any letter" as I sat down. They were eating lunch or something with….Takuto? meh. I decided to look for Saku only to find her eating lunch alone in the deserted canteen. "Saku!" I said as I went nearer. she looked at me shocked as she almost fell and dropped her food, though luckily I grabbed everything at the same time and sat herself down again. "Nii-chan!" she said. I smiled and patted her head as I just went to a vending machine and pressed a random button. "um…Nii-chan" she started awkwardly. I smiled and said "don't say it. I forgive you for yesterday" as she smiled and said "….okay" and resumed eating.

"say…why aren't you eating with the others?" I said. she shrugged and said "no. they had their own food as I had my own. It wouldn't be nice to just enter and eat with them" as I patted her and said "nice thought. But you shouldn't be alone all the time" as she looked at me and said "what about you?" as I just….remained quiet. I stood up and said "like I said. I'm used to it. Oh…I want you to forgive me all the things I did for all these years" as she looked confused and said "….nothings going to happen right?" as I smiled and walked away. the next day, I was in card capital as Aichi and the others walked in. they had a small chat but suddenly, Naoki enters the shop with….a strange look. He asked Aichi for a fight which he accepted. He was strangely….not nice to him. After several turns, he break ride his ace with a….'Reverse' at the back of his line. It was at this point, I frowned and sensed something was wrong. Naoki proclaimed 'Final Turn' but Aichi survived it. I seriously sense something was wrong, but never the less, Aichi won the match. I went to the table and picked up the reverse card. I saw Kai walking my way but I saw the card dissolving. I looked at Kai and he confirmed he saw that.

Little that I know...something was coming. The next day, I went to Takuto's place with Kai wanting to investigate. He decided I should go today, and he would come back tomorrow. I nodded and went in. I saw Suiko coming and said "hm? Excuse me? Who might you be?" as I nodded and said "i am Akira Tacibana. I would like to see Takuto. I'm a friend of Aichi Sendou" as she nodded and went somewhere. She came back and said "alright. Here's a special pass" as I nodded and took it and went upstairs. It was kind of a nerve-wrecking elevator ride. I soon reached the top and saw Takuto in some kind of awesome robe or something. Suiko left and I enter the place. "Takuto" I said. he turned around and had a little surprised face. "Akira? Hm, I expected Kai but never mind. What are you doing here?" he said. I nodded and begin "something was strange yesterday. I wanted to know if you know anything. Yesterday, I saw a unit. It was a strange unit though. It had reverse at the back of its name" and at that point, Takuto turned around and said "hm….Reverse. I'm afraid maybe, Reverse is an opposite of the normal thing maybe?" as I just nodded. Suddenly, I saw something in front of him. It was….Takuto. "what on earth" is said as he turned around and had a red symbol on his forehead. "Tsk tsk, you know too much. I'm afraid I must tell you everything then. Reverse…is a power from the void. I am reverse and an agent of the void. Now…if you really want to know what happen….fight me" as he took out a deck with a strange aura. I frowned in determination and said "you're on. Who ever you are, I must bring Takuto back" as I placed the a card on….the thin air and so did he.

"**Dark Baby Dragon [power: 6000]**" I said. "**Star Vader, Dust Tail Unicorn [power: 5000]**" said Takuto. "hmm….that's a new" I said as Takuto nodded and said "ah yes. Link Joker" as I looked puzzled. Link Joker? Hmm….a new clan. Nice. Takuto drew first and said "I start first. Ride, **Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star [power: 8000]** and call **Star-Vader, Aurora Eagle [power: 6000]** and with the skill of **Star Vader, Dust Tail Unicorn**, I move it to a rear-guard. Turn End".

**Akira**

**Hand: 5 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None, Dark Baby Dragon, None**

**Back Row: Nothing**

**Takuto**

**Hand: 4 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None, Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star, Star Vader, Dust Tail Unicorn**

**Back Row: None, Star-Vader, Aurora Eagle, None**

I frowned and said "Draw. Ride the Vanguard, **Crying Dragon [power: 9000]** and I move back **Dark Baby Dragon**. now I call** Crying Dragon **and **Wing Sword Dragon [power: 9000]**. Now, I attack your vanguard with **Crying Dragon** with a boost from **Dark Baby Dragon [9000 + 6000 = 15000]**" as Takuto said "No guard". "Next I attack your vanguard again with **Wing Sword Dragon **with a boost from **Crying Dragon [9000 + 9000 = 18000****]**" as Takuto didn't guard. "Turn End" I said.

**Akira**

**Hand: 3 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: Wing Sword Dragon, Crying Dragon, None**

**Back Row: Crying Dragon, Black Baby Dragon, None**

**Takuto**

**Hand: 4 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: None, Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star, Star Vader, Dust Tail Unicorn**

**Back Row: None, Star-Vader, Aurora Eagle, None**

"Draw" said Takuto. "Ride. **Star-Vader, Mobius Breath Dragon [power: 9000] ** and I move back **Star Vader, Dust Tail Unicorn **and then calling **Demonic Bullet Star-Vader, Neon [power: 7000]** and also calling **Soaring Star-Vader, Krypton [power: 10000]**. Now, **Star-Vader, Mobius Breath Dragon** attacks your vanguard with a boost from **Star-Vader, Aurora Eagle **while activating it's skill. If this unit boosts a link-joker, and I have more rear-guard than opponents, it gains a power of 4000 until the end that battle **[9000 + 6000 + 4000 = 19000]**" as I said "No Guard". Takuto smiled creepily and said "wrong choice. **Star-Vader, Mobius Breath Dragon **skill. If this unit's attack hit a vanguard, choose one of your opponents rear-guard and lock it so….lock! **Black Baby Dragon**" making me looked shocked. He continued "now, **Demonic Bullet Star-Vader, Neon **attacks with a boost from **Star Vader, Dust Tail Unicorn**. And activate **Demonic Bullet Star-Vader **skill. If I have a vanguard with '**Star-Vader' **in it's name, it gains a power of 3000 until the end of that battle **[7000 + 3000 + 5000 = 15000]**" as I said "no guard". "finaly, **Soaring Star-Vader, Krypton **attacks" as I didn't guard again. "Turn End" Takuto said.

**Akira**

**Hand: 5 | Damage: 3**

**Front Row: Wing Sword Dragon, Crying Dragon, None**

**Back Row: Crying Dragon, Black Baby Dragon (L), None**

**Takuto**

**Hand: 2 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: Soaring Star-Vader, Krypton, Star-Vader, Mobius Breath Dragon, Demonic Bullet Star-Vader**

**Back Row: None, Star-Vader, Aurora Eagle, Star Vader, Dust Tail Unicron**

Damn. "Draw. Ride the Vanguard, **Waterfall Dragon**! now activate Skill! I retire my Right Side Rear-Guard (**Wing Sword Dragon **and **Crying Dragon**) and search **Black Storm Dragon, Maelstrom **and ride it. Now Superior Ride the Vanguard! **Black Storm Dragon Maelstrom [power: 12000] **as it activates its skill! If there is '**Water**' in it's soul, it gains power depending how much is there. Since there is one, it only gains a power of 5000! Now call **Waterfall Dragon **and activate it's skill! If you vanguard is '**Black Storm Dragon, Maelstrom**', Soul charge it! And the skill of **Black Storm Dragon, Maelstrom **activates again as it gains a power of 10000! Now I attack! **[12000 + 10000 = 22000]**" as Takuto didn't guarded. "Check the Drive Trigger….First Check….Second Check **Killer Baby **Draw Trigger! I draw and give the effects to my vanguard!" I said. Takuto remained unfazed and I said "Turn End" as I saw my card returned back to normal.

**Akira**

**Hand: 5 | Damage: 3**

**Front Row: None, Black Storm Dragon, Maelstrom, None**

**Back Row: None, Black Baby Dragon, None**

**Takuto**

**Hand: 2 | Damage: 3**

**Front Row: Soaring Star-Vader, Krypton, Star-Vader, Mobius Breath Dragon, Demonic Bullet Star-Vader**

**Back Row: None, Star-Vader, Aurora Eagle, Star Vader, Dust Tail Unicorn**

"Draw" Takuto said. "_The Origin of Limit. Everything Starts from zero. _Ride! **Star-Vader, Infinite Zero Dragon [power: 11000]** and now….attack with a boost from **Aurora Eagle, Star Vader** as it activates its skill again! And also the skill of **Star Vader, Infinite Zero Dragon**! if it attacks a Vanguard, it gains a power of 2000! **[11000 + 6000 + 4000 + 2000 = 23000]**" as I said "No guard". He sneered and said "Twin Drive Check….First Check…. Second Check **Star-Vader, Meteor Liger** critical trigger!" as I bit my lip. I have 5 damage now. "again! **Demonic Bullet Star-Vader **attacks with a boost from **Dust Tail Unicorn **and activate skill again! **[7000 + 3000 + 5000 = 15000]**" as I said "**Black Hole** perfect guard!" as he said "one more time….**Soaring Star-Vader, Kyrpton**!" as I said again "**Dark Low Lever Tamer **guard **[shield: 10000]**" as he frowned again. "Turn End" he said.

**Akira**

**Hand: 3 | Damage: 5 **

**Front Row: None, Black Storm Dragon, Maelstrom, None**

**Back Row: None, Baby Dragon, None**

**Takuto**

**Hand: 3 | Damage: 3**

**Front Row: Soaring Star-Vader, Krypton, Star-Vader, Infinite Zero Dragon, Demonic Bullet Star-Vader**

**Back Row: None, Star-Vader, Aurora Eagle, Star Vader, Dust Tail Unicorn**

I frowned and draw. This time I smiled. "Final Turn! _When the beast comes for the gods, you shall defend it with your life!_Break Ride the Vanguard! **Susanoo [power: 10000]**. Remember the card I draw on the draw trigger? This is it. Cross Break Ride the Vanguard! **Last Card, Revonn the Black [power: 11000]** and activate the skill of **Susanoo! **If a 'Kurai Ryuu'unit the ride this, the unit gains 5000 power and a critical! Next, **Last Card, Revonn the Black **Limit Break! I retire 3 of your rear-guard! In this case, **Soaring Star-Vader, Krypton, Demonic Bullet Star-Vader **and **Star-Vader, Aurora Eagle**!. Now…I attack with a boost from **Baby Dragon [11000 + 5000 + 1 critical + 6000 = 22000 + total 2 critical]**" as Takuto smiled and said "I have not lose" making me all confused. "tell me…what is it you desire?" Takuto asked as I suddenly transported in a different fight table. I saw….Aichi in front of me. "now…do you want to beat him so you could earn your place with…Misaki?" Takuto asked as I had my eyes widen. "or….against him?" Takuto said again as I saw another fight with Leon. "Sharlene" said Takuto making my eyes widen some more. Dark bags cover my eyes and said "…..i want to destroy them both" as I earned a surprised face from him. He then had an evil face and suddenly, the table was turned to me against Aichi and Leon both. I had a card in my hand which said '**Dark Dragonic Descendant 'Reverse' Storm**' to which I smiled and gladly ride with to beat them both.

Everything then swirled black and white around me as I stood in front of Takuto, him smiling evilly. I then heard a voice which said "Takuto….you were lucky that he decided to join me. I wouldn't be so forgiving next time" as I saw a dark cloud beside him. "Yes….Void" Takuto said as I walked away from them. "here is your next task….gain more strong fighters and reverse them. To which you must fight them and win" said Void which I just nodded and left with my new ace in my hand '**Dark Dragonic Descendant 'Reverse' Storm**' and I smiled evilly. I had dark lining come from the tips of my eyes. the went down to my cheeks and had a small twirl at the end. And to finish it, I had a diamond shape on my forehead like Takuto but the sides had swirls on them and the side of them were small wings. I smiled evilly as I left the building. I never came home that night, not that I needed. Useless house. I wont be alone soon….very soon. I was now currently waiting for…him at the lobby. Kai came in and said "Akira! How goes the investigation?". I just looked at him and said "….Are you Strong?"

End of Chapter

**TA-DA! END OF CHAPTER! OH NOES! I CANT BELIVE I MADE AKIRA REVERSED TOO SOON! Meh. It was fun to write this. Maybe I should change POV on the next chapter. Maybe yes, maybe not. Meh again. So….i tweaked the limit break again! Like I said, I am going to tweak the skills and units every chapter so don't expect it to be the same! And leave a suggestion if you want too! Jibster Out!**


	6. Ride 06

**GAH! I'M ALIVE! My internet connection was down so please understand me. We meet again in a new chapter of Cardfight Vanguard!: A Light in Shining Darkness! As we all know, I'll be tweaking the deck again so don't expect it to be the same! So…lets start!**

**Ride 06**

"….Are you strong?" I said as I looked at him. He looked a little bit shocked and said "something is wrong with you" as I said "enough talk. We fight" as I placed a card. He frowned and also placed a card. "Stand Up, The Vanguard!" he said as I said "Stand Up. The, Vanguard" as I flipped my card and so did he. "**Eradicator, Strike dagger Dragon [power: 5000]**" he said. "**Baby Dragon [power: 6000]**" I said. he drew a card and said "I start first. Ride the Vanguard! **Eradicator Demolition Dragon [power: 7000] **while moving back **Eradicator Strike dagger Dragon** and call **Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen [power: 6000]**. Now **Eradicator Demolition Dragon** attacks with a boost from **Eradicator Strike dagger Dragon** **[7000 + 5000 = 12000]**" as I said "No Guard". "again! **Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen!**" as I didn't guard again. "Turn End" Kai said.

**Akira**

**Hand: 5 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: None, Baby Dragon, None**

**Back Row: None**

**Kai**

**Hand: 4 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None, Eradicator Demolition Dragon, Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen**

**Back Row: None, Eradicator Strike dagger Dragon, None**

"Draw" I said. "Ride the Vanguard! **Crying Dragon [power: 9000]** while moving back **Baby Dragon** and call **Wing Sword Dragon [power: 9000]** and now, I attack your vanguard with **Crying Dragon** while boosted by **Baby Dragon [9000 + 6000 = 15000]**!" as he said "No guard". "Next….**Wing Sword Dragon**" as Kai didn't guarded again. "Turn End" I said.

**Akira**

**Hand: 4 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: Wing Sword Dragon, Crying Dragon, None**

**Back Row: None, Baby Dragon, None**

**Kai**

**Hand: 4 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: None, Eradicator Demolition Dragon, Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen**

**Back Row: None, Eradicator Strike dagger Dragon, None**

"Stand and Draw. Ride the Vanguard! **Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan [power: 9000]** and I move back **Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen** and call **Eradicator, Thunderboom Dragon [power: 10000]** and now….**Eradicator Strike dagger Dragon **activate skill! I put this into soul, and I choose a unit named **Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen** and put it into soul and if I have a vanguard named **Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan**, I search the deck for **Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant **and ride it so….Superior Ride the Vanguard! **Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant [power: 11000]** and call**Eradicator, Demolition Dragon**! now….**Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant **attacks with a boost from **Eradicator, Demolition Dragon [11000 + 7000 = 18000]**" as I didn't guarded. "Check the Drive Trigger….first check…Second check **Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle **get Critical Trigger!" as I grinned. "Now…**Eradicator, Thrunderboom Dragon **attack!" as I said "**Dark Baby Dragon **guard **[shield: 10000]**" as his attack failed to beat me. "Turn End" he said as I grinned.

**Akira**

**Hand: 4 | Damage: 5**

**Front Row: Wing Sword Dragon, Crying Dragon, None**

**Back Row: None, Baby Dragon, None**

**Kai**

**Hand: 1 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: Eradicator, Thunderboom Dragon, Eradicator Dragonic Descendant, None**

**Back Row: None, Eradicator Demolition Dragon**

I grinned again and draw. "Final Turn!" making Kai looking shock at me. "Call! **Waterfall Dragon [power: 9000] **and call **Crying Dragon**. Now **Waterfall Dragon **activate skill! I retire my left side rear-guards (**Wing Sword Dragon** and **Crying Dragon**) and search '**Black Storm Dragon Maelstrom**' and ride it. Now, Superior Ride the Vanguard! **Black Storm Dragon Maelstrom [power: 12000]** and then activate skill! If there is '**Water**' in its soul! I gain a power of 5000! Now I attack with a boost from **Baby Dragon [12000 + 6000 + 5000 = 23000]**" as Kai looked confused about my final turn and didn't guard. "Wrong choice! Now….LIMIT BREAK! If I have already attacked, searched the deck for **Black Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom **and Ride it with the rest position! Now…Superior Break Ride the Vanguard! **Black Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom**! And activate skill! If it is called in a rest position, flip 5 card damage in which I do…and then LIMIT BREAK AGAIN! If activate this limit break, send 3 cards from soul into the drop zone and pick any grade 3 from the top 5 of the deck. If doesn't have, shuffle and pick one" as I took 5, shuffle once, and draw finally. "Now….Superior Cross Break Ride the Vanguard! My Ace! **Dark Dragonic Descendant 'Reverse' Storm [power: 14000]**" as Kai looked shock. "Now….i retire all my rear-guard and flip 5 damage from the damage zone….and LIMIT BREAK AGAIN! After doing the Limit-Break chain combo, this unit gains a power of 10000 and 1 critical….so now….i attack! **[14000 + 10000 + 1 critical = 24000 + total 2 critical]**" as Kai didn't guarded. "Check the Drive Trigger….First Check **Dark Joker **Get Critical trigger….Second Check **Dark Joker** and get another critical trigger making it 6 damage!" as Kai looked very shocked. I grinned evilly as he was swarmed by black and red clouds. "AAAAGH!" he screamed as he dropped down into his knees. He then stood up with a red line with mini lines on the edges of his eyes.

I then said "now….go find Ren Suzugamori and reverse him" as he just nodded and left. I smirked in an evil way and went to the airport. As I arrived, I awaited for the arrival of somebody. I sat there and saw "Koutei" as I walked near him. "hm? Oh! Its Akira, the guy who helped me with the toilet" he said. "are you…strong?" I asked him. He just smiled and said "alright! Lets have a fight" as he lead me to a vanguard table. He placed a card and said "woo! Lets start!" as I placed my own card.

"Stand Up! Vanguard!" he said as he flipped his card. "Stand Up. The, Vanguard" I said as I also flipped my card. "**Baby Dragon [power: 6000]**" I said. "**Dimensional Robo, Daimagnum [power: 5000]**" Koutei said. "I start first" I said as I pulled a card and said "Ride the Vanguard, **Black Baby Snow Dragon [power: 7000]** and I move **Baby Dragon into the rear-guard**. Turn end"

**Akira**

**Hand: 5 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None, Black Baby Snow Dragon, None**

**Back Row: None**

**Koutei**

**Hand: 5 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None, Dimensional Robo, Daimagnum, None**

**Back Row: None**

"draw" said Koutei. "Ride! **Karenroid, Daisy [power: 8000]** and I move **Dimensional Robo, Daimagnum** into the rear-guard and activate it's skill! I put the card in the soul and my vanguard receives a power of 4000 until the turn ends. Now call **Dimensional Robo, Daitiger [power: 7000]**. Now I attack your Vanguard with **Dimensional Robo, Daitiger**!". I replied "…No Guard". "Next! **Karenroid, Daisy** attacks your vanguard again!" as I didn't guarded. "Turn End" he said.

**Akira**

**Hand: 5 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: None, Black Baby Snow Dragon, None**

**Back Row: None**

**Koutei**

**Hand: 4 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None, Karenroid, Daisy, Dimensional Robo, Daitiger, None**

**Back Row: None**

"Draw" I said. "Ride the Vanguard! **Dark Adult Dragon [power: 11000]** and call **Nephilim [power: 9000]** and **Crying Dragon [power: 9000]**. Now, **Dark Adult Dragon **attacks your vanguard with a boost from **Crying Dragon**! **[11000 + 9000 = 20000]**" as he didn't guarded. "Now….**Nephilim **activate skill! If your vanguard has a '**Dark**' in its name, I retire all my rear-guard and superior call a grade 3 from the deck and stand it. now….i Superior Ride the Vanguard! My Ace! **Dark Dragonic Descendant [power: 11000]** and it attacks!" as he didn't guard. "Check….The Drive Trigger…..first check….second check **Dark Joker**, Get Critical trigger! **[11000 + 2 critical]**". I saw him beating his lip as I said "Turn End"

**Akira**

**Hand: 5 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: None, Dark Dragonic Descendant, None**

**Back Row: None**

**Koutei**

**Hand: 4 | Damage: 3**

**Front Row: None, Karenroid, Daisy, Dimensional Robo, Daitiger, None**

**Back Row: None**

"Stand and Draw" he said. "Ride! **Dimensional Robo, Daiheart [power: 9000]** and call **Dimensional Robo, Daidriller [power: 8000]**. I counter blast so **Dimensional Robo, Daidriller**'s skil activate. I choose a unit with '**Dimensional Robo**' in its name and it gains a power of 4000. So I choose **Dimensional Robo, Daiheart [power now: 13000]**. Now I attack with **Dimensional Robo, Daiheart**!". "No guard" I replied. "Again! **Dimensional Robo, Daitiger**!" as I didn't guard again. "Once more! **Dimensional Robo, Daidriller**!" as I didn't guard again. He seemed confused and said "Turn End"

**Akira**

**Hand: 5 | Damage: 5**

**Front Row: None, Dark Dragonic Descendant, None**

**Back Row: None**

**Koutei**

**Hand: 4 | Damage: 3**

**Front Row: Dimensional Robo, Daidriller, Dimensional Robo, Daiheart, Dimensional Robo, Daitiger**

"Draw" I started. I had a menacing grin and said "Final Turn" as he looked shocked. _**'oh great black dragon. Use your mighty storm to crush everything thing In your path!'**_. CrossRide the Vanguard! **Dark Dragonic Descendant 'Reverse' Storm [power: 14000]**. Call **Dark Baby Dragon [power: 6000]**, **Dark Dragonic Descendant [power: 11000]** and **Crying Dragon [power: 9000]**. Now **Dark Dragonic Descendant 'Reverse' Storm **Limit Break! I must discard at least 2 rear-guard in this case I discard **Dark Dragonic Descendant **and **Crying Dragon**. next, I discard all the card in the soul and two card from my hand. With this great cost, I 'Lock' your two front rear-guard and gain a power of 10000 and an extra critical! Now…I attack your vanguard with a boost from **Dark Baby Dragon**! **[11000 + 10000 + 6000 + 1 critical = 27000] + total 2 critical]**!" as he didn't guard. "Check the Drive Trigger…..first check….second check **Dark Joker** Get critical trigger!" as I smirked and won the game.

"aaaauugh!" he screamed as he was covered by dark aura and became reversed. I left the airport and saw Kai walking past me to go inside a terminal I ignored him. (**AN: Starting from now, I will make my own storyline and NOT follow the anime. Though I will still put in the anime storyline :P**). I walked outside the airport and passed the girl whom Koutei is always around with. I ignored her and kept on walking though the traffic bridge.

*Sakurai POV*

I was currently sitting at card capital staring at the others fighting. I was bored. I missed Nii-chan's drooling over Misaki. it was a funny sight though I would never tell him. I realized he hasn't come around Card Capital for a few hours now. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him all day. Something is wrong here but….i ignored the fact because Nii-chan is okay.

I saw Aichi approaching me and said "Hey Sakurai" and I just replied with a nod. "Have you seen your brother? I really want to fight him" he said. I just shrugged and said "Nii-chan is not around" as he looked at me and said "I see….so in this case, can I fight you?" making me stare at him. People looked at us and I sighed. I took out my deck from my doll and said "let's go" and he said "woo!" and we went to the table. People surrounded us and said "we finally get to see Sakurai's deck!" as I just nodded.

"Stand Up! Vangaurd!" said Aichi.

"Stand Up, My, Vanguard" I said.

"**Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter [power: 5000]**" Aichi said.

"**Harmony Angel [power: 7000]**" I said. I made a gesture and said "I start first. I ride my Vanguard, **Persona Angel V.1 [power: 9000]** and call **Raynare the Fallen [power: 7000]** and **Shinrairyuu [power: 10000]**. Turn end"

**Sakurai**

**Hand: 3 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: Shinrairyuu, Persona Angel V.1, None**

**Back Row: Raynare the Fallen, None, None**

**Aichi**

**Hand: 5 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None, Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter, None**

**Back Row: None**

"Stand and Draw" Aichi said. "Ride! **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth [power: 8000] **and call **Little Liberator, Marron [power: 7000]**, **Future Liberator, Llew [power: 6000] **and **Pomerugal Liberator [power: 7000]**. Now, **Pomerugal Liberator **attacks with a boost from **Future Liberator, Llew** **[7000 + 6000 = 13000]**" as I said "No Guard". "Next! **Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth **attacks with a boost from **Little Liberator, Marron [8000 + 7000 = 15000]**" as I didn't guard again. "Turn End" he said.

**Sakurai**

**Hand: 3 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: Shinrairyuu, Persona Angel V.1, None**

**Back Row: Raynare the Fallen, none, None**

**Aichi**

**Hand: 2 | Damage: 0**

**Front Row: None, Knight of Elegant Skill, Gareth, Pomerugal Liberator**

**Back Row: None, Little Liberator, Marron, Future Liberator, Llew**

"Draw" I said. "Ride my Vanguard, **Persona Angel V.2 [power: 11000]** and call **Persona Angel V.1 [power: 9000]**. Now, **Shinrairyuu **attacks **Pomerugal Liberator** with a boost from **Raynare the fallen [10000 + 7000 = 17000]**". "No guard" Aichi said. "Now, **Persona Angel V.2 **attacks with a boost from **Persona Angel V.1 [11000 + 9000 = 20000]**" as Aichi said "No guard". "Turn End" I said.

**Sakurai**

**Hand: 2 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: Shinrairyuu, Persona Angel V.2, None**

**Back Row: Raynare the Fallen, Persona Angel V.1, None**

**Aichi**

**Hand: 2 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: None, Knight of Elegant Skill, Gareth, Pomerugal Liberator**

**Back Row: None, Little Liberator, Marron, Future Liberator, Llew**

"Stand and Draw" Aichi said. "I ride my Avatar! **Blaster Blade Liberator [power: 9000]** and call **Liberator of Royalty, Phallon [power: 9000]**. Now, **Liberator of Royalty **attacks **Shinrairyuu **with a boost from **Future Liberator, Llew** **[9000 + 6000 = 15000]**" as I didn't guard. "Now, **Liberator of Royalty, Phallon **activates skill! It gains a power of 3000 when having a vanguard with '**Liberator**' in its name **[total attack power = 18000]**". I just let it be and he said "again! **Blaster Blade Liberator **attacks with a boost from **little Liberator, Marron [9000 + 7000 = 16000]**" as I said "No guard". "Drive Check" he said. "**Armed Liberator, Gwydion **draw trigger! I draw and give the effects to my vanguard!" as I nodded. "Turn end" he said.

**Sakurai **

**Hand: 2 | Damage: 4 **

**Front Row: None, Persona Angel V.2, None**

**Back Row: Raynare the Fallen, Persona Angel V.1, None**

**Aichi**

**Hand: 2 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: None, Blaster Blade Liberator, Liberator of Royalty, Phallon**

**Back Row: None, Little Liberator, Marron, Future Liberator, Llew**

"Draw" I said. "_Sing! Sing for the Fallen!___Ride My Vanguard, My Ace, **Angel Singer, Vioshii [power: 13000]**. Now, **Angel Singer Vioshii **Limit Break. I put **Persona Angel V.1 **in the soul and retire **Shinrairyuu** to the drop zone and put **Raynare the fallen** into the soul. Now if there are at least 3 '**Angel**' named unit, this unit heals 1 damage and pick a card of your choosing from the deck and ride it. Now I Superior CrossRide my Vanguard, **Angel Singer Vioshii 'Light' [power: 15000]**. Now activate skill! I discard all the cards in my hand and this unit gains 10000 power and heals 1 damage. Now I attack your vanguard **[15000 + 10000 = 25000]**" as Aichi said "No guard". "Check, My drive trigger…..First check **Messenger **get Critical trigger. Second check….**Nurse Angel** get heal trigger **[total attack: 25000 + 1 critical]**" as Aichi said "**Halo Liberator, Mark** Perfect Guard!" as my attack didn't go through. Hmp, all my rear-guard is empty now and I have no intercept no guards from my hand.

**Sakurai**

**Hand: 0 | Damage: 1**

**Front Row: None, Angel Singer Vioshii 'Light', None**

**Back Row: None**

**Aichi**

**Hand: 1 | Damage: 2 **

**Front Row: None, Blaster Blade Liberator, Liberator of Royalty, Phallon**

**Back Row: None, Little Liberator, Marron, Future Liberator, Llew**

Aichi bit his lip and said "…..i think we are back where we were, just with higher grade unit" as I nodded. "oh well_. _Draw. _Give me the power with your noble white wings! _I ride, **Solitary Liberator, Gancelot [power: 11000]**. Now, **Liberator of Royalty, Phallon **attacks with a boost from **Future Liberator, Llew **while also activating **Liberator of Royalty, Phallon **skill **[9000 + 3000 + 6000 = 18000]**" as I didn't guarded. "Now, **Solitary Liberator, Gancelot** attacks with a boost from **Little Liberator, Marron [11000 + 7000 = 18000]**" as I didn't guarded again. "Twin Drive Check….First check **Liberator of Hope, Epona** get critical trigger….Second Check **Strike Liberator **get another critical trigger! **[18000 + 3 critical[**". I just remained calm when he said "Turn end"

**Sakurai**

**Hand: 0 | Damage: 4**

**Front Row: None, Angel Singer Vioshii 'Light', None**

**Back Row: None**

**Aichi**

**Hand: 1 | Damage: 2**

**Front Row: None, Solitary Liberator, Gancelot, Liberator of Royalty, Phallon**

**Back Row: None, Little Liberator, Marron, Future Liberator, Llew**

"Draw" I said. "hmp. This is tough. I'll just attack straight away. **Angel Singer Vioshii 'Light' **attacks your vanguard while activating its skill. When it attacks a vanguard, it gains 5000 powers. Now, Check My Drive Trigger…. First Check **Messenger **Get Critical Trigger, Second Check **Lucky Hand **get Draw trigger. Obviously I give all the effects to my vanguard **[15000 + 5000 + 5000 + critical = 25000 + total 2 critical]**" as Aichi didn't guarded. "Turn end" I said.

**Sakurai**

**Hand: 2 | Damage: 4**

**Front Row: None, Angel Singer Vioshii 'Light', None**

**Back Row: None**

**Aichi**

**Hand: 1 | Damage: 4**

**Front Row: None, Solitary Liberator, Gancelot, Liberator of Royalty, Phallon**

**Back Row: None, Little Liberator, Marron, Future Liberator, Llew**

"Draw" Aichi said. "alright! _Even in solitude, only your strong soul, unafraid of any fight, knows true friendship! _I Break Ride **Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore [power: 11000]**. Now, **Solitary Liberator, Gancelot **auto Limit Break! **Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore **gains a power of 10000 until the turn end and I choose **Liberator of Royalty, Phallon**, **Little Liberator, Marron **and **Future Liberator, Llew** as each of them gain a power of 5000! Now, **Wolf Fang Liberator Garmore **Limit Break! I search up to one Gold Paladin from the top of the deck. In this case, I get **Dignified Gold Dragon [power: 10000] **so I ride! Next, if there is one more spot, I get to call another one. So I find **Angelic Liberator [power: 6000]** and ride! Now, **Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore **attacks with a boost from **Little Liberator, Marron**" as I didn't guarded. "Twin Drive Check…. First Check **Strike Liberator** get critical trigger. Which means-"

I interrupted Aichi by saying "I lost" as I smiled a little and gathered my deck around.

He smiled and said "Nice fight Sakurai!" as I just nodded. "….Nii-chan Is still not around" I said as Aichi replied "nah. I bet he's just busy. He'll be ok" as I nodded. I still felt somewhat uncomfortable but I decided to shrug it. it was a day later when I founded I had a school camping trip. I decided to go without Nii-chan because he's gone for 2 days now. I wasn't that worried because well…He's my brother. Anyways, It was roughly a day later I find myself sitting on the bus waiting for the others. I looked outside the window and saw the sky's darkening. Hmp, I got down of the bus and saw people walking about. I decided to cancel the camping trip and left the school to go home.

*Time Skip 2 days later*

I woke up and yawned to still not seeing my brother. Something was off but I shrugged. I dressed up in my uniform and headed for school for the return of Aichi and the others. It was then I saw a gigantic black-red colour ring on top of the school. I frowned and head inside and saw people blocking me. They had bandanas on their head. I frowned when they challenged me to a fight.

After beating them all, I noticed most of their card had 'Reverse' on the last name. I sense something was wrong when I heard someone said "Degozaru". I turned around and saw a man in some kind of ninja outfit walking with a little girl and 2 dudes in a small dojo. I ignored them when I heard shouting "MISS EMI!". I noticed it was that boy named….Kamui? I then heard screaming coming from the court.

I headed my way over there and saw…..Aichi's little sister and her friend on a cage. I looked puzzled and heard a laugh. I looked at the stage and saw Rekka of Ultra – Rare walking down. "Hm? I didn't expect to see you" she said to me. I frowned and sensed an evil aura coming from her. "MISS EMI!" Kamui shouted behind me. "Oh! Sakurai-san!" he said. I turned around and said "I sense something is afoot"

"They're reversed!" he said. I looked puzzled again and said "Reversed?"

"Yeah! I don't know what is it but they seem to be evil. They only way to return them to normal is to beat them!" as I nodded. Then he said "I need to take care of this" as I nodded and was about to set the two girls free only to be stopped by some fanboys. I frowned and beat them all in battle. But I noticed they had already kicked me out and locked me out.

I frowned but stopped when I saw a car stopping in front. I saw Kourin of Ultra Rare walking out. she saw me and gasped. "Sakurai?" she said. I was about to respond when I felt something again. I frowned and said "….you're not Kourin" as she had markings on her face. "tch" I went. She took out her deck and said "I must not let you free. You know too much" as she placed the deck. I placed my deck and said "You're on"

"Stand Up! Vanguard!"

"Stand Up, My, Vanguard"

*Akira POV*

I sat on the school rooftop and witness my little sister fighting. Hmp, Kourin has no chance. After all, my little sister posses a….gift. like Leon and Aichi alike. I chuckled to myself and walked out. I was going to my next objective. Aichi. I grinned to myself and went down the stairs. I made myself into a stadium and saw the fight between Leon and Ren during the championship. Wait….Ren? goddamit Kai. He reversed someone. Stupid. i sighed again and left the stadium only to bump into someone. "oof!" I went and fell down. I saw it was…Sharlene.

"Hm? AKIRA!" she screamed and tackle+hugged me. She grinned happily and all I could was stare. Dammit. Why now. I stood up and saw….Leon and Jillian. Shit. Leon noticed me and said "Akira? Sakurai's been looking all over for you!" as I just remained quiet. I quickly said "….I'm Busy" and left the scene. I want to Reverse Leon but it was not the time. I headed towards Card Capital and saw….No one. I realized it was still school hours so I headed back to a place where Takuto provided me. It was this very big apartment which was super expensive. I rest there for an hour or so and headed back towards Card Capital. This time, I met Misaki who looked stunned to see me. I just ignored her and saw "Aichi" I said. he looked at me and said "Akira! How are you?" as I just replied "….Are You Strong?" as he looked at me with a surprised face.


End file.
